Más allá del 2000
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Ya tiene el lugar, ahora le falta el tiempo. Por el calor, y la humedad, se trata de un día de verano o primavera, alrededor del mediodía a juzgar por la altura del escasamente londinense sol. Pero el cuándo; el cuándo es ahora, continúa siendo una incógnita. Crossover TMI y TID, el protagonista pertenece a Los Orígenes, la trama a Los Instrumentos Mortales.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Primero emite un quejido. Le duele todo el cuerpo, como si tuviera veneno demoniaco corriéndole por las venas, o le hubieran dado una somanta de palos, o hubiera recorrido el país de punta a punta haciendo la voltereta lateral. Intenta girar la cabeza y le cruje el cuello – puf, ha sonado fatal – entonces decide empezar por algo más sencillo. Entorna un ojo muy ligeramente; el brillo de la luz solar se le cuela por debajo, y lo cierra. Prueba con el otro, y la sensación es dolorosamente parecida. ¿Dónde demonios se encuentra y cuál es la razón para ese espléndido sol? Su mente descarta de inmediato la posibilidad de que sea Inglaterra, allí el cielo siempre era tirando a gris, nada de luz radiante. Respira profundamente y hasta eso le duele. Vuelve a tratar de alzar los párpados, que le pesan al menos media tonelada cada uno, como si le hubieran atado vigas de hierro a ellos para mantener la posición cerrada – desde luego, hay demonios muy cabrones. Después de un esfuerzo descomunal, lo consigue, los abre. Abre los ojos, y otra vez la insoportable luz del sol. Espera un rato a acostumbrarse antes de tratar de hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

Ahora intenta ubicarse, moviendo los ojos de lado a lado, no la cabeza, la cabeza ya sabe que es mala idea. En frente hay una calle asfaltada, con vehículos y más vehículos arañando el pavimento: automóviles, bicicletas, autobuses rojos de dos plantas – eso es toda una novedad – ningún carruaje… pero bueno, la última vez que observó tampoco es que quedaran muchos carruajes. La última vez ya eran un objeto de museo. También hay una cantidad indecente de personal paseando por la acera. Lo de paseando puede que sea un eufemismo, porque más bien corren, entrando y saliendo de los locales adyacentes, comercios o algo así, cargados con mil bolsas, en tonos tan fluor como las chispas que salían de las manos de Magnus Bane. Sin embargo, cuando ha dicho indecente, se refería exactamente a eso, a indecente. Casi todas ellas son mujeres, pero mujeres vestidas como si llevaran un salto de cama en lugar de ropa de calle: vestidos cortos, de medio muslo hacia arriba, o pantaloncitos que a todas luces pertenecen a la categoría de ropa interior; camisas cortas y escotadas que dejan al aire una extensa porción de piel por debajo de las clavículas, y en los brazos, y en el estómago; ombligos por doquier. La que más tapada va es porque lleva falda larga, o pantalones largos, del tipo jeans que usaban los obreros americanos, pero tan pegados a las piernas que parecen una segunda piel; tal vez se trate de un nuevo tipo de demonio de piernas azul marino y melena al viento, y llamativos pendientes y fulares… todo de lo más intrigante.

Y los caballeros tampoco se quedan atrás, aunque ellos parecen preferir lo extravagante a lo descocado: camisas floreadas y sin mangas, pantalones para los que deben de haber estado faltos de tela, porque no les llegan por debajo de la rodilla, con estampados absolutamente inverosímiles, al menos para una prenda de vestir que no haya sido específicamente diseñada para el carnaval: palmeras, delfines, dibujos parecidos a las runas; o el mismo tipo de jeans que las féminas aunque algo menos ajustado, pero conjuntado con camisetas interiores, cuyas imágenes frontales muestran personajes de dudosa elegancia grabados en ellas.

Algunos de los especímenes es imposible adivinar a qué género pertenecen; vuelve a llevarse la melena y el maquillaje en varones, igual que el tiempos de la Revolución; a la que no es que tuviera el gusto de asistir, pero ha visto grabados.

Decide dejar de fijarse en los viandantes y vuelve a sí mismo. Se busca las manos; y eso sí que resulta enloquecedor. Son manos de largos dedos, con callos en las almohadillas, ligeramente bañadas por el sol y de piel lisa. Lisa y joven. Son las manos de un muchacho, no las suyas. Por el Ángel, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Le echa valor al asunto y sigue con el resto del cuerpo. Uf, gracias a Dios, está vestido. Sin galas, y sin sombrero, pero con pantalón y camisa, aunque sólo lleva un zapato. Oye, menos es nada. El siguiente intento lo hace con la ubicación espacial, ya que intuye que la temporal va a escapársele de las – ahora juveniles – manos. Tendría que ponerse de pie; le chirrían los músculos: manos jóvenes pero cuerpo caduco, tal y como debería de ser. Está cubierto de cartones, en lo que parece un portal; un edificio de cristalinas paredes se alza ante él. Se pone finalmente en pie, no sin dificultad, e intenta desencajar los huesos agarrotados. Siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad en posición fetal, lo cual es curioso, porque juraría que ha estado algunos años paseando por las infinitas praderas del inframundo, en busca del – empieza a pensar que inexistente – río que se suponía que había de cruzar; y cree recordar el ataúd, ideal para una elegante postura decúbito supino. Y nada tiene mucho sentido, porque a los de su clase les incineran y después usan sus cenizas para construir la Ciudad de Hueso… Pero basta ya de especular; explorar, investigar, eso es lo tiene que hacer.

La acera, la calle que parece perderse en el infinito en ambos extremos, el aluvión de viandantes de curioso atuendo y ausente decoro. No le suena nada. Tal vez debería de preguntar, o quizá primero ir en busca de un cartel indicador. Mueve la cabeza hacia arriba y luego de derecha a izquierda: las coloridas marquesinas lo inundan todo. Por el Ángel, va a ser tarea imposible. Camina a la derecha unos cien metros y después retrocede sobre sus pasos, demasiado aturdido como para pensar con claridad. Se choca contra un hombre anuncio: de esos ya había visto alguno. Le ofrece un panfleto hecho de llamativo papel brillante: "_El Rey del Pollo Frito_", se lee en él, y hay una oportuna ilustración de un ave con la corona, joyas incluidas. Después de un menú con precios que a Will le resultan desorbitados, encuentra una dirección: _47, Oxford Street, Londres. _

Así que Londres. Juraría por toda la jauría de Ángeles que en su memoria Londres no era así; era ruidosa y caótica, pero los londinenses conservaban el pudor, al menos los mundanos, al menos de puertas para fuera. Pero ha visto cosas lo bastante raras en la vida como para que resulte tan sorprendente. Ya tiene el lugar, ahora le falta el tiempo. Por el calor, y la humedad, se trata de un día de verano o primavera, alrededor del mediodía a juzgar por la altura de ese escasamente londinense sol. Pero el cuándo; el cuándo es ahora, continúa siendo una incógnita.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya que dices que habrá otra vida para mí, roguemos juntos para que no la fastidie tan colosalmente como ésta..._

* * *

_**Capítulo primero**_

* * *

Después de permanecer mucho rato haciéndose cargo de la situación, comienza a caminar hacia cualquier parte, eso siempre le ha sentado bien y seguro que le aclara las ideas. Conoce el camino al Instituto, ¿cómo no va a conocerlo?, vivió allí prácticamente toda su vida mortal, y Londres es su ciudad, aunque parezca tan cambiada y sus habitantes tan distintos.

Decide que ir a algún lugar que le resulte absolutamente familiar tal vez ayude, un lugar que no sea el Instituto. Piensa por un momento en la Abadía de Westminster, pero teme que pueda haber una reunión del Consejo en su interior, así que descarta la idea. Aun así no puede evitar seguir ese rumbo, descendiendo por Charing Cross hasta Trafalgar, observando todo lo que ya no es igual que la última vez que pasó por allí y recordando con melancolía a las personas que lo acompañaban en aquellos momentos: a Tessa, a sus hijos James y Lucie, a su hermana Cecily o a los hermanos Lightwood. Sin darse cuenta alcanza la parada de metro de Westminster, y se siente tentado de volver a subir en el viejo suburbano londinense, siempre motivo de orgullo para la ciudad. Rasca sus bolsillos en busca de algo de dinero mundano, pero no hay una libra y duda que vayan a permitir que se cuele, por lo que decide cruzar el río Támesis por el puente de Westminster, sorprendiéndose de que ya no existan las dos vías de tren que antaño lo flanqueaban a ambos lados. Desde el puente atisba algo que desde luego antes no se encontraba en ese lugar. En vida nunca vio una personalmente, pero sabe que se trata de una noria, una de dimensiones extraordinarias para ser exactos.

Se acerca hasta la base del aparato y vuelve a maldecir el hecho de estar seco de dinero; le habría gustado ver la ciudad desde lo alto, así podría hacerse una idea de que es lo que ha cambiado a grandes rasgos.

Aunque estaba dispuesto a ir a otro lugar, los pasos le conducen hasta Fleet Street, la calle en la que se encuentra el Instituto. Conoce perfectamente su historia. Antiguamente allí se erguía la Iglesia de Todos los Santos de Less, que acabó calcinada tras el gran incendio de Londres. Si anula su visión, todavía encuentra un solar con restos de tierra quemada frente a él, rodeado por una verja de hierro; pero el glamour tiene efectos demasiado débiles en alguien de su condición y enseguida vislumbra la aguja de la torre, y los vidriados ventanales, que probablemente hayan sido restaurados desde que él abandono el edificio.

La pesada puerta de hierro que conduce al jardín tiene un candado oxidado en uno de los barrotes, sin utilidad alguna, porque se encuentra entreabierta. Will la empuja ligeramente y se cuela por el hueco sin molestarse en abrirla más, para que no suene la campana que avisa dentro de la llegada de un huésped. Está flaco como un figurín, otra vez, lo cual no le molesta. Avanza hasta las escaleras de entrada escondido tras los setos. Sabe que es una maniobra algo inútil, tratándose de cazadores de sombras, pero lleva tanto sin actuar como tal, sin cruzarse con ningún otro, que no se le ocurre que otra cosa hacer.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, ha alcanzado el portalón de entrada sin ser visto, pero una vez allí no tiene ni idea que cuál debería de ser su próximo movimiento. Seguramente, el más lógico sería salir pitando, pero tampoco se le ocurre a dónde más ir. ¿A la Ciudad Silenciosa? Tal vez los hermanos sean capaces de explicarle qué leches ha ocurrido, por qué demonios está otra vez allí arriba, con un cuerpo humano, sólido y joven al parecer. La cosa le huele tanto a chamusquina que teme tener que enfrentarse con las respuestas.

"¿Will?".

Escucha una vocecilla en la cabeza. No en la cabeza, deslizándose en el aire, liviana y etérea como una ligera bruma en el mes de abril.

"¿Will? ¿Eres tú, Will?".

Gira el cuerpo en todas las direcciones, esperando chocar contra alguien, pero no hay nada sólido a su alrededor, nada físico. Piensa que tal vez se trate de un mecanismo que han instalado en el instituto para hablar con los invitados que esperan en la puerta. Él siempre pensó que necesitaban algo así. ¿Pero quién podría estarlo esperando? ¿Quién podría estarlo esperando, si ha pasado tanto tiempo como intuye que ha pasado?

Entonces nota un frufrú de faldas, una presencia espectral, justo a su espalda, y una mano de humo se posa sobre su hombro.

"¿William Herondale?", le pregunta con voz más firme.

No necesita recurrir a los anales de la memoria para saber de qué se trata. Es un espectro, un fantasma, el de Jessamine. Da media vuelta despacio para no asustarla y entonces la ve.

Jessamine. La chica que compartió con él tantos años de Instituto; primero como niñata pija y renegada de su condición de cazadora de sombras, luego como forma fantasmagórica que se negaba a abandonar el lugar para emprender su camino al más allá. Tiene el pelo más largo de lo que recordaba, una larga y espesa melena rubia que cae formando bucles sobre sus hombros. Y ya no lleva el mismo camisón ensangrentado que el día que murió. Debe haberse hecho muy fuerte para lograr todas esas mejoras, y es raro que un fantasma las consiga.

Aun así, Will se alegra muchísimo de verla. Por fin una cara conocida. Tiene que contenerse para no darle un abrazo.

"Jessie", exclama en voz baja. "Estás espléndida. Más guapa que nunca, si no fuera por esas ojeras…".

La chica sin embargo, sigue observándolo contrariada, como si no lo pudiera creer. Recorre con una mano envuelta en un halo plateado las líneas de su cara, y Will no hace nada por apartarla. "Eres real", dice por fin.

"Lo sé", repone él.

"¿Pero cómo puedes ser real? Hace demasiado tiempo que…".

"No me gustaría acaparar la conversación, vieja amiga", dice él chico apartándose ligeramente, sobre todo para quitarle peso al tema de su presencia. "Hablemos de ti. ¿Cómo es que continúas en este lugar? ¿No deberías de haber encontrado ya el camino hacia otra parte?".

"Yo no soy más que sombras", contesta la chica, sin abandonar su voz grave. "Pero tú…".

Will decide sentarse en un escalón, resignado a tener que hablar del tema. Ella hace lo mismo, sólo que sin entrar en contacto con la piedra, flotando de esa forma etérea en que lo hacen los fantasmas.

"No tengo ni idea, Jessie. Desperté hace un rato envuelto en cartones, en medio de Oxford Street, y con un dolor de mil demonios en todo el cuerpo. Al principio ni siquiera conseguía ubicarme. Todo está… tan cambiado".

"Claro que está cambiado Will", exclama ella. "Han pasado… han pasado más de setenta años desde tu muerte. Y parece que vuelvas a tener veinte. ¿Cómo es posible?".

"Ya te he dicho que no lo sé", reitera él. "Acabo de llegar y me disponía a buscar alguna explicación coherente. No pensaba venir al Instituto en primer lugar, pero algo me ha arrastrado hasta aquí. ¿No habrá, por casualidad, alguien más conocido ahí dentro?", dice mirando la puerta del antiguo edificio que fue su hogar y el de su familia.

"Nadie que tu conozcas, Will. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo".

Will se frota la cara con ambas manos para intentar aclararse las ideas. Todavía se siente confundido. No se explica el tipo de fuerza sobrenatural que ha podido traerlo de vuelta, y mira que estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar con fuerzas sobrenaturales.

"Había pensado…", dice después de un rato. "Había pensado en hacerle una visita a Jem. Los hermanos sabrán qué es lo que pasa, o al menos por dónde empezar a investigar. La otra opción era intentar que me regalasen alcohol en alguna parte y perderme en una ceguera etílica de proporciones catastróficas, porque esto…".

Jessamine emite un sonido apenas perceptible al escuchar los planes de Will. Espera un segundo antes de decir: "Si los rumores son ciertos, puede que no encuentres a Jem en la Ciudad de Hueso".

Will se tensa al instante, presagiando lo peor. Los pensamientos se le retuercen en la cabeza, porque si Jem hubiera muerto, tendría que haberse encontrado con él en las llanuras eternas del subsuelo, o donde quiera que haya pasado los últimos setenta años.

"Creo que han conseguido liberarlo", añade la chica, para contrarrestar la mirada incierta de Will. "Todavía no sé cómo, pero según cuentan vuelve a ser mortal, ya no pertenece a la hermandad".

Will siente una oleada de alivio correr por sus venas. No se sentía preparado para afrontar la muerte de Jem nada más llegar. Sería una cruel coincidencia del destino que el regresase de entre los muertos y Jem se hubiera marchado, cuando se suponía que no tenía que ser así. "¿Cuándo ha sucedido?", pregunta indeciso.

"No lo sé con exactitud", responde ella. "Hace poco, según creo". Jessamine mira nerviosa a su alrededor, escaneando el patio y la entrada con sus antiguos ojos marrones, que ahora parecen cristalinos, como si la muerte los hubiese aclarado hasta dejarlos casi ámbar. "Es peligroso que estés aquí, Will. Cualquiera podría salir y verte, y entonces…".

"No me reconocerían", dice el chico haciendo un ademán de indiferencia con la mano. "No hice cosas tan memorables, al margen de mis canciones, claro".

"Verás Will", continúa ella, haciendo caso omiso de su ácido sentido del humor. "Están pasando cosas terribles en el mundo. Un peligro mayor del que jamás conociste se cierne sobre los cazadores de sombras, sobre los mundanos, sobre todos".

"Eso podría explicar mi presencia. Me han traído de vuelta para luchar".

"No es una broma, Will", espeta ella elevando la voz. Lo hace tranquilamente, porque sabe que nadie más puede oírla.

Will levanta ambas manos en señal de disculpa. "Te creo, Jessie. De verdad. Cuéntame de que se trata".

Entonces Jessamine le habla de todo lo que sabe. De los graves acontecimientos acaecidos en Idris el pasado año, de la Guerra Mortal, de los nuevos acuerdos entre cazadores de sombras y subterráneos, y de Sebastián, el hijo de Valentine. Para que lo entienda también tiene que hablarle del Circulo, y de lo que ocurrió entonces, contarle la primera rebelión y sus consecuencias. Will se queda tan anonadado que parece incapaz de decir nada más, cuando normalmente él era todo palabras.

Incapaz de asimilar todo, o añadir algo ingenioso o relevante al relato de Jessamine, decide preguntar por la persona que ha estado ocupando sus pensamientos desde que se despertó hace algunas horas en Oxford Street.

"¿Qué sabes de Tessa? ¿Está bien?".

Jessamine arruga el entrecejo, como preguntándole de manera silenciosa si no ha escuchado todo lo que le acaba de decir, pero en seguida se ablanda al ver la expresión de Will. Resopla y contesta: "Hasta donde sé, está en Nueva York, igual que Jem. Creo que hasta ese brujo al que solías frecuentar cuando pensabas que estabas maldito, Magnus Bane, se encuentra allí. Parece que ahora esa ciudad es en la que se cuecen todas las cosas interesantes. Voy a tener que pensar en mudarme".

Will la mira inexpresivo durante un rato más, hasta que murmura las palabras: "Nueva York. Entonces tengo que encontrar la forma de ir. Llegar allí mientras esto…", añade mirándose a sí mismo. "Mientras esto dure. Jessie, me vas a tener que ayudar".


	3. Chapter 3

_Somos polvo y sombras_

* * *

_**Capítulo segundo**_

* * *

"Creo que antes de tratar llegar a ninguna parte deberías de intentar averiguar la razón por la que has aparecido aquí", apunta Jessamine ante la petición de ayuda de Will.

"Además, mírate. Estás hecho un desastre; te falta un zapato, llevas la camisa hecha jirones y lo único que evita que los pantalones se te bajen hasta las rodillas son los tirantes. Eso por no hablar que tu ropa es, literalmente, del siglo pasado, y de las primeras décadas. Con esa pinta no te permitirán entrar a ninguna parte Will, y mucho menos en un aeropuerto. Desde que ocurrió lo de las Torres Gemelas han extremado las medidas de seguridad en todos ellos".

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?", inquiere Will.

"Veo la televisión. En el Instituto hay una con pantalla plana".

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, ahí es justo donde intervienes tú", le dice el chico. "Necesito que me eches un cable para entrar al Instituto. Me consta que requiero ponerme a remojo y ropas nuevas, además de armas y dinero mundano".

"Ya puedes olvidarte de llevar armas contigo si pretendes subir a un avión", anuncia Jessamine. "Y lo de entrar al Instituto depende de ti. Si sigues siendo cazador de sombras deberías de tener permitida la entrada. Sólo tienes que llamar a la puerta, y ésta se abrirá sola, aunque me parece poco recomendable que te vea alguien, y que luego avise al Enclave, o a la Clave de tu presencia".

Will permanece pensativo un segundo antes de preguntar: "¿Cómo vamos de brujos en Londres, Jessie?".

"Morí aquí, Will. No puedo moverme de aquí. Y qué sé yo cómo andamos de brujos en Londres. Además, ¿para qué quieres un brujo?", contesta ella airada.

"Esas limitaciones no parecen haberte impedido conseguir un bonito ves– ".

La frase de Will queda interrumpida por el chirriante sonido de la puerta al ser abierta. Jessamine se diluye de inmediato en el aire y él sólo es capaz de buscar con la mirada el seto más grande del jardín, para poder camuflarse tras él; pero, o bien ha perdido rapidez y reflejos durante sus largas vacaciones en el inframundo, o todavía sigue alucinando con los acontecimientos del día, ya que no se mueve. Una pequeña figura asoma la cabeza y escanea minuciosamente el jardín, hasta que lo ve a él.

"Miiirrta", vocea el crio que ha aparecido en la puerta. No tendrá más de doce años, los mismos que él cuando llegó al Instituto huyendo de Gales. Tiene el pelo rojizo y rizado, la tez clara y repleta de pecas. Su cuerpo continúa oculto tras la puerta, pero se intuye pequeño, un cuerpo infantil, pero una mirada astuta y de un tono verde esmeralda. "Mirrtaaaa", vuelve a chillar. "Creo que tenemos invitados", dice clavando los ojos verdes en Will. Luego se corrige. "Bueno, un solo invitado. Podría tratarse de un cazador de sombras vagabundo que requiera de nuestra ayuda".

Will escucha resonar la risita aguda de Jessamine en medio del viento espeso de la tarde, mientras se indigna de que un crio lo haya confundido con un vagabundo. En un segundo se materializa de nuevo la figura de Jessamine, con una mano en la boca para evitar la carcajada.

"Shhh", le dice al niño, que abre mucho los ojos al verla. "Es amigo mío Charly. Es mejor que dentro nadie se entere de que está aquí".

El niño frunce el ceño y habla otra vez a voz en grito:

"Mirrtaaa. Ha sido una falsa alarma. Aquí abajo no hay nadie. Creo que el jarabe de la tos que me has estado administrando provoca alucinaciones".

Entonces finge una tos seca entrecortada por una risa. El crío es un actor fatal, pero no se escuchan pasos en la escalera de dentro, de lo que Will deduce que Mirta ha dado por buena la interpretación.

El chaval sale por completo del edificio y procede a sentarse al lado de Will. Es delgado como una espiga y no demasiado alto, pero juraría que ese pelo color fuego, y esos rizos son herencia directa de Henry Branwell, a quien Will llegó a tener mucho afecto, por lo que la criatura inmediatamente le cae bien. Por eso, y porque tiene una sonrisa pícara y malintencionada que le recuerda a sí mismo.

"¿Estás solo en casa, Charly?", pregunta Jessamine mientras se acomoda al otro lado de Will. Will de inmediato les mira a ambos, suponiendo que el pequeño también la puede ver.

"Con la niñera. Mis padres se encuentran atendiendo asuntos del Instituto y mi hermana…". Baja la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. "Creo que anda quedando con un chico, un mundano. Se envían mensajes con el móvil. Y Mirta no cuenta como persona presente, dentro de poco se hará un solo ser con su encaje de bolillos. Es lo único que le interesa en esta vida a esa vieja bruja".

"Charly", lo reprende Jessamine. "No hables así de tu institutriz, y no cotillees el móvil de tu hermana. Eso está feo".

Charly suelta una carcajada en respuesta.

"Por favor, Jessie, no utilices esa jerga anticuada. Ya nadie usa la palabra institutriz, y yo soy lo bastante mayor como para necesitar una niñera. Y menos una niñera tan inútil como Mirta, que ni siquiera puede enseñar cosas básicas, como algún idioma demoniaco. Sólo se ocupa de sus costuras y de ver culebrones en la televisión. Bueno, ¿vas a decirme quién es éste o no?", pregunta refiriéndose a Will.

Jessamine se aclara la voz carraspeando un poco, lo que es un gesto extraño para un fantasma.

"Éste", dice señalándole, "es mi viejo amigo William Herondale. Will, este nene encantador es Charles Fairchild, el hijo pequeño de los actuales directores del Instituto, y la única persona de la casa con la que puedo comunicarme".

Charly tiende a Will una mano pequeña y delgada, llena hasta arriba de pecas, y Will se la estrecha como si se tratara de un adulto.

"Herondale", murmura el crío mientras le aprieta la mano. "He visto libros en la biblioteca… Ese es un apellido nefilim. El de una familia que estuvo a cargo del Instituto, y luego se marchó a Idris, para ser más concreto. Pero tú no tienes mucha pinta de ser un cazador de sombras, ¿no Will?".

Al decir esto último gira sus manos y encuentra la descolorida runa de la visión de Will, el ojo abierto en la parte posterior de su mano. Se queda pensativo. "¿O tal vez sí?".

"Bueno", repone Will soltándole la mano al pequeño. "Digamos que hace tiempo que cumplí con mis servicios a la Clave, pero ser cazador de sombras fue mi actividad profesional durante toda la vida, Charles Fairchild".

"Pues con esas fachas nadie lo diría, Herondale".

"Me consta. ¿No habrá nadie de tu familia que use mi talla?", pregunta esperanzado Will.

Charly lanza una larga mirada a Jessamine, que no hace otra cosa que encogerse de hombros. Al fin el chico pregunta: "¿Tenemos que ayudarlo?".

"Retirado o no, sigue siendo nefilim, así que yo diría que sí. Pero preferiríamos que no se enterase nadie de que ha venido por aquí".

"¿Por qué?", pregunta el niño, mirando a Will. "¿Eres un proscrito, Herondale? ¿Acaso te persigue la Clave? ¿Has hecho algo terrible?".

"No exactamente", replica Will. "Digamos, para resumir, que no me encuentro en el sitio donde se supone que debería de estar".

"¿Te has escapado de casa entonces? Porque pareces mayorcito como para tener ese tipo de problema".

"Deja de preguntar tonterías, Charly", se adelanta Jessamine a la respuesta de Will. "Claro que no se ha escapado de casa, no ves que es adulto. Lo que pasa es que se ha metido en un pequeño lio; ¿vas a ayudarlo o no?".

El niño suspira profundamente sin dejar de observar por el rabillo del ojo a Will. "Está bien", acaba diciendo. "Voy a subir, a ver si pillo desprevenida a Mirta y puedo dibujarle una runa _Duerme Ahora_ en alguna parte sin que se dé cuenta; pero después quiero respuestas".

"No lo hagas", se apresura a decir Will. "Si ella es mundana podría…".

Charly hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza a la vez que se levanta y vuelve a dirigirse a la puerta. "Como si fuera la primera vez…".

"Ese chico promete", comenta Will a Jessamine una vez que Charly ha desaparecido.

"Por favor, Will. Si sólo tiene 13 años", repone ésta.

"Pues tiene pinta de ser un pieza de cuidado, de lo que deduzco será un gran cazador de sombras, a pesar de su corta estatura".

* * *

Charly no tiene ningún problema en aplicar la runa del sueño a su cuidadora, y al poco baja para comunicarles que pueden pasar.

El Instituto no parece haber cambiado en nada desde que la muerte se llevó a Will de allí. Los largos pasillos, los tapices con figuras del Ángel y los Instrumentos Mortales decorando las paredes, la luz mágica latiendo suavemente en las estancias que la luz solar no logra alcanzar; aunque hay zonas que han sido convenientemente reformadas, como algunos dormitorios, que ahora incluyen un coqueto aseo. Charly le conduce a una de las mencionadas habitaciones con baño, y le informa de que él y Jessamine esperarán en la biblioteca mientras se ducha. Luego verán cómo se las arreglan para encontrar algo de ropa decente.

El cuarto de baño es pequeño y se llena de vapor en cuanto Will abre el grifo del agua caliente. Se deshace de la ropa despacio, todavía con el cuerpo dolorido por el extraño viaje que ha experimentado (del cual no recuerda nada), y no puede evitar sorprenderse con lo consciente que es de sí mismo y su nuevo cuerpo. Siente los músculos tensos y fuertes por debajo de la piel, como hacía años que no los sentía.

Desempaña el espejo que hay sobre el lavabo con un brazo, para observarse. No cabe duda de que el reflejo es una versión de su yo juvenil; él con muchos menos de los años que cargaba en el momento de su muerte. Su pelo es negro como la brea, sin una sola cana, y sus ojos de ese azul intenso que tenían en su juventud. Le complace ver que todavía está lleno de Marcas, blanquecinas por el paso del tiempo, como finas líneas plateadas arremolinándose en la piel. Girándose comprueba que el tatuaje del Dragón Galés también continúa en su sitio. E incluso los restos de la runa de parabatai que lo unía a Jem, justo por debajo de la clavícula izquierda, la más desvaída de todas, siguen presentes. Un escalofrío de nervios le recorre la columna al pensar en volver a ver a Jem; al Jem del principio, no al hermano Zachariah; y pensar en Jem le conduce de forma inevitable a pensar en Tessa. ¿Seguirán encontrándose en el puente de Blackfriars una vez al año, como solían hacer? ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Habrá envejecido? ¿Habrá conocido a algún otro con quien compartir su vida inmortal? ¿Habrá conocido a muchos otros? Si lo ha hecho, no debería de importarle. Verla, estar con ella, aunque sólo sea una vez más, puede ser suficiente para él.

Sale de la estancia con una toalla blanca envuelta a la cadera, y encuentra sin problema la biblioteca. No puede evitar curvar la boca en una gran sonrisa al entrar allí; capta enseguida el olor a papel, a cuero, a tinta, a libro antiguo, y la sensación es la de haber vuelto a casa tras una larga ausencia.

"Will", exclama Jessamine en cuando lo ve. "Veo que tu sentido del pudor y las buenas maneras continúa en paradero desconocido".

Él se encoje de hombros. "Quien decidiera devolverme este cuerpo seguro que lo hizo con la intención de que lo luciera".

Charly les lleva a una sala que contiene baúles repletos de ropa vieja. No se entretienen mucho buscando, y aunque en las parte inferior de alguno de ellos debe de estar la indumentaria que alguna vez vistió a Will, en cuanto encuentran algo que parece de su talla Jessamine y Charly le obligan a probárselo.

"No es el último grito en moda, pero servirá", comenta Jessamine mientras le contempla con diversión contenida. Charly se limita a desternillarse, lo cual da mala espina a Will.

"Ah, no", dice él. "Seguro que hay algo ahí dentro que no lleve chorreras". Se mira a sí mismo y a esa especie de falda pantalón que le han hecho ponerse. "Ni, ¿cómo lo has llamado, Jessie?, ¿pata de elefante?"

"Estás igualito que Tony Manero en Fiebre del Sábado Noche. Te encantará cuando te veas", afirma Jessamine.

"¿Tony qué?", dice Charly.

Will ni se molesta en preguntar.

Por suerte, y tras haber localizado un espejo en el que poder mirarse, y haberse negado posteriormente en rotundo a la posibilidad de llevar esa ropa, localizan un pantalón de aviador color beis, y una camisa que resulta relativamente normal en un tono parecido, aunque algo estrecha, con varios bolsillos en la parte frontal, y de manga larga.

"Ahora pareces Indiana Jones", asegura Jessamine. "No es muy elegante, ni típicamente inglés, pero servirá".

Will tampoco tiene ni idea de quién es ese último al que ha mencionado su amiga, por lo que arquea las cejas de manera interrogante, pero Charly asiente con reconocimiento.

"Muy bien, Indi", le dice el chaval. "¿Necesitas algo más?".

Will empieza a enumerar con los dedos de una mano: "Dinero mundano, armas, un cinturón para guardar las armas, un brujo que me abra un portal a Nueva York…", se queda pensativo un momento y luego añade: "Y una estela. Sólo eso, por ahora".

"Te olvidas del látigo y el sombrero, Herondale", murmura Charly. "El Doctor Jones no va a ninguna parte sin esos dos complementos".

Will odia ser objeto de las mofas del crío y de su ex amiga fantasma, y pone todo su empeño en lanzarles una mirada envenenada. Charly recibe la indirecta y cierra el pico, pero sólo un segundo.

"Como comprenderás no voy a proporcionarte nada más si no me cuentas qué es lo que pasa", dice mirándoles a Jessamine y a él alternativamente. "Por muy amigo tuyo que sea. Lo siento Jess".

Hubiera preferido no tener que dar explicaciones a un niño con pinta de metomentodo y una preocupante tendencia al sarcasmo para su edad, pero las demás opciones brillan por su ausencia, así que le cuenta lo acontecido desde el mediodía, cuando despertó en medio de la más absoluta confusión (y agonía) en un portal de Oxford Street.

"¿Pero exactamente cuál ha sido el punto de origen de tu viaje?", pregunta Charly, con mucho desconcierto en la voz y los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Pongamos que el Averno, el Purgatorio, el más allá, si prefieres llamarlo así. O puede que fuera el lugar en el que esperas tu turno para reencarnarte en otro ser; el verdadero Mundo de las Sombras tal vez, aunque no es que haya visto lo que se dice muchas sombras, de hecho no había nadie. El Cielo queda descartado: no había ni vino, ni doncellas celestiales".

"¿Entonces estás muerto?", vuelve a preguntar el pequeño Fairchild.

"Estaba", le corrige Will. "Ahora estoy fresco como una lechuga, ya me ves".

Jessamine asiente con la cabeza a las palabras de Will, sin dejar de moverse como si fuera un líquido levitando, de acá para allá en la habitación, entre las estanterías llenas de libros.

"Sí, sí. Yo misma asistí al funeral y la cremación. Fue en el 37, si no recuerdo mal. Tessa estaba desolada".

Charly desplaza la mirada hacia ella. "¿Pensaba que ya eras un fantasma por esas fechas, Jess?".

"Lo era", aclara Jessamine. "De hecho esa fue la única vez que he podido traspasar la verja del Instituto. Todavía no he averiguado la razón que lo hizo posible".

Charly de repente parece apabullado por el exceso de información, pero no permite que la confusión se apodere de él y continúa indagando en busca de respuestas. "¿Quién crees qué es el responsable de esto?", le pregunta a Will.

"Magia negra", responden éste y Jessamine al unísono, tras hacer una escasa pausa de un segundo.

"Que yo sepa, la única manera de resucitar a los muertos es la nigromancia", continúa explicando Will. "Al menos lo era cuando todavía estaba vivo".

"Ahora estás vivo", apunta Charly.

"Bueno, sí, eso es un tecnicismo", dice Will. "La cuestión es que si la ciencia no ha avanzado eones en los últimos años, sólo la magia negra puede considerarse responsable de mí… llamémoslo nueva situación. Otra cuestión sería que todo esto fuera cosa de algún ángel, que lo dudo".

La expresión de Charly pasa de parecer profundamente confusa a parecer profundamente reflexiva. "Entonces no puedes ir a la Ciudad Silenciosa. Los hermanos te retendrían allí, o peor, te entregarían a la Clave".

"Ya barajaba la posibilidad", afirma Will.

"Y a saber lo que la Clave haría contigo. La magia negra está condenada por la Ley", continua cavilando Charly.

"La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley", añade Will.

"Intentarían devolverte al lugar del que has venido", sigue Charly.

"Eso sería lo más normal", dice Will.

"La cuestión es", inquiere Charly alzando ambas cejas, "¿tú quieres regresar a ese sitio? No es que hables de él con demasiado entusiasmo, para serte sincero".

"Esa es una buena pregunta", replica Will. "No es que aquello fuera un hotel de cinco estrellas precisamente, pero no había llamas, ni hacía un frío helador. En realidad no había nada en absoluto. Resultaba aburridísimo estar allí".

"Pues tendrás que decidirte, Will", Jessamine opta por intervenir en la conversación. "No podemos ayudarte si no sabes lo que quieres".

"Hace un momento he dejado claras mis peticiones, Jessie". Will vuelve a enumerar: "Quiero una estela, algún arma, algo de dinero…".

"Lo del dinero va a ser imposible", interrumpe Charly. "Pero una estela puedo conseguirla, y algún cuchillo serafín… aunque todavía me estoy preguntando si eres de fiar".

"Por el Ángel, pequeño Fairchild, por supuesto que soy de fiar. ¿Es que no ves mi cara de buena gente?".

* * *

Un rato después Will ha aumentado levemente sus posesiones en este mundo: lleva dos cuchillos serafines prendidos al cuerpo, por debajo de la ropa; uno en el antebrazo derecho y otro en la pantorrilla izquierda; además de una estela en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero ni una sola libra. Jessamine y él se encuentran en el cruce de Fleet Street con Chancey Lane, justo frente a la Taberna del Demonio, que sigue siendo un antro tomado por subterráneos, y que continúa oculta tras un glamour con forma del Banco Nacional de Inglaterra a los ojos mundanos. Pero el objetivo no es quedarse allí, el objetivo es acudir a algún club de juego, y usar un reloj de muñeca que les ha prestado Charly como objeto de intercambio.

Por alguna razón que a ambos les resulta inexplicable (y las cosas inexplicables comienzan a acumularse de forma alarmante en el día de hoy), Jessamine ha conseguido atravesar los límites de Instituto, por segunda vez en su fantasmal existencia.

El plan, propuesto por el ingenioso Charles Fairchild, es birlar a algunos mundanos algo de pasta haciéndoles trampas al póker, usando la invisibilidad de su amiga fantasma para ese fin. Will juega, y Jessie le sopla las cartas de sus contrincantes en la partida. No es que Will le guste ejecutar de nuevo el papel de un personaje con acentuadas deficiencias morales, pero es la única forma que se le ocurre para solventar el problema económico, y así poder pagarse un billete al Nuevo Mundo, que según Charly, están carísimos.

La opción de buscar un brujo para que le abra un portal directo a Nueva York resultaría, sin duda, más costosa. Ningún brujo trabaja gratis para los cazadores de sombras. Magnus Bane ayudo a Will alguna que otra vez (bastantes en realidad), pero lamentablemente, Magnus Bane no se encuentra en la capital inglesa en la actualidad.


	4. Chapter 4

_Una horrible maravilla humana de Dios  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo tercero**_

* * *

Will desdobla el papel cuadriculado que le ha dado Charly en el Instituto, y relee las tres direcciones, en tinta azul y letra separada e irregular, que Charly ha escrito en él.

"Refréscame la memoria", le dice a Jessamine, que flota a su lado. "¿Qué nos pilla más cerca, East Road o St. James Street? La tercera opción es ir hasta Kensington, así que queda descartada.

En otro momento de su vida, le habría escandalizado que un muchacho de sólo 13 años conociera la dirección de tres afamados clubes en los que se apuesta con juegos de naipes, pero resulta que en la actualidad existe algo llamado internet, una red de información virtual a la que todo aquel que disponga de cable telefónico y un aparatito llamado computadora puede acceder; es como el archivo de los Hermanos Silenciosos multiplicado por un millón (o un millón de millones). Maravillas de la tecnología; aunque no hay lugar para la sorpresa, con todas las cosas raras que suceden últimamente.

"Will, ya te he dicho que es la segunda vez que salgo del Instituto en más de un siglo. No recuerdo en millas el plano de Londres. Además, las ciudades cambian. Y por cierto, si continuas hablando conmigo en público te tomarán por idiota, o peor, por esquizofrénico paranoide, y puede que en lugar de a Nueva York en donde acabes sea en un psiquiátrico".

Will va a responder algo a las palabras de Jessamine, cuando escucha como un transeúnte murmura al pasar por su lado algo que suena a: "E_se está como un cencerro"_, y procede a cerrar el pico. Hace una nota mental para no olvidar que si él Charla con Jessamine tranquilamente mientras caminan, lo que el mundo ve es a un tipo hablando sólo.

Finalmente decide que la caminata será menos larga si se dirigen al Equal Chance, el club de juego ubicado en St. James Street. Continúan su ruta por el Strand, que a pesar del tiempo y la modernidad, conserva su sobria belleza y sigue flanqueada por hermosos y emblemáticos edificios, para llegar a Trafalgar Square. Después suben por Haymarket hasta Picadilly Circus, centro comercial por excelencia de los londinenses en el pasado que, al parecer, todavía conserva su función. Una vez allí se dejan impresionar, tanto Jessamine como él, por las grandes pantallas refulgentes que anuncian bebidas carbonatadas y logotipos de otras marcas que desconoce.

Aún no ha anochecido del todo en Londres, pero el cielo ya es de un plomizo gris mercurio y las chispeantes luces de marquesinas y teatros lo inundan todo. Jessamine parece encantada con el espectáculo de color, y ondea de un lado a otro de forma fugaz, sin parar quieta más de dos segundos en cada sitio: del escaparate de una tienda de ropa, a observar a un hombre oscuro con la melena formada por apretadas trenzas, tocar un ritmo tribal en un bongo o un tambor, luego a otro artista callejero que hace pompas gigantes de jabón y entra dentro de ellas y a una pareja de contorsionistas adoptando posturas imposibles.

Antes ya lo era, pero ahora Londres hace honor a su apelativo de Capital del mundo con más ahínco que antaño, se pueden ver gentes de todas las etnias, tamaños y formas; con rasgos asiáticos como los de Jem, o piel oscura como el betún procedente del sur del Sahara, o de pequeño tamaño y colorido poncho al estilo de los atuendos tradicionales de los habitantes de las altas cordilleras sudamericanas, o con facciones hindúes; hay lo que parecen millares de éstos últimos. En las escaleras de la fuente central de la plaza, bajo la atenta mirada del Eros que la culmina, se halla un grupo de muchachos jóvenes, con acento claramente español, tomando bebidas enlatadas, probablemente alcohólicas, por la forma en la que se comunican y ríen, a grito pelado.

Will tiene que agarrar a Jessamine del codo, arriesgándose a que le vean sujetando el aire, porque no hay manera de que su espíritu se mueva de allí. La chica se encuentra fascinada por todo ese bullicio y ajetreo, Y Will desea que a partir de ahora ella pueda entrar y salir del Instituto cuando le venga en gana, y formar parte de la apabullante vida de la ciudad.

"Vamos Jessie, no tenemos toda la noche para estar mirando. Hay un trabajo esperándonos", susurra a su amiga cuando ésta se niega a avanzar.

Jessamine pone cara de estar a punto de mandarlo a tomar viento, y de decirle que así se las apañe él solo con las cartas, pero acaba acompañándolo.

La primera calle que encuentran tras torcer por Regent Street, es St. James. Will vuelve a sacar el papel cuadriculado para asegurarse de que el número que tiene en la cabeza es el correcto, y una vez que lo comprueba, avanza con inquietud contenido hacia el lugar indicado. Siente un raro cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, mezcla de nervios y excitación. Hace mucho que no practica con juegos de cartas, y el Bridge siempre resultó mucho más apropiado para un gentleman inglés que el póker; aunque él siempre prefirió éste último, ¿y a quién quiere engañar?, él nunca fue un gentleman inglés, en todo caso lo habría sido galés, y no más de medio gentleman. Sólo espera que no se le vea el plumero con la estratagema de usar la condición de Jessamine, y que no haya nadie entre los jugadores que también pueda verla u oírla.

Por suerte, no parece haberlo.

Y por suerte, tampoco exigen etiqueta para permitir el acceso al local, ese habría sido un obstáculo insalvable. En la entrada del edificio se enteran de que el sitio es un club privado, sólo para socios, pero el portero, tras unas palabras con alguien del interior, decide que puede hacer la vista gorda en su caso, probablemente persuadido por el hecho de que Will se haya presentado como:

"Vladímirr Smirrnov. Segurramente le suene mi nombre; mi familia es dueña de todas las destilerrías de Vodka de mi país. Tenemos tanto dinerro, que podríamos recomprrar Alaska a los Estados Unidos, por diez veces más rublos de los que les conbrramos nosotrros".

Todo esto con el enrevesado acento ruso que aprendió a poner porque su hijo James se partía de la risa cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar con alguna entonación que no fuera británica, e inspirado por un cartel publicitario que acababa de ver en las pantallas de Picadilly.

Por dentro el club no parece un lugar exclusivamente elitista o esnob, y no tiene nada que ver con los clubs para caballeros que él llegó a conocer, en los que se fumaban puros, se bebía brandi o ginebra y se echaban unas manos de cartas mientras se hablaba de negocios o se arreglaba el mundo, es decir, el Imperio Británico. Allí dentro la gente no viste gala, nadie fuma, y hay unas cuantas mujeres, sin pinta de ser cortesanas o camareras, sentadas en las mesas, como un jugador más. Las mesas son redondas y no admiten más de seis jugadores, cubiertas por un tapete azul zafiro, a juego con la tapicería de las sillas. Después de haber cambiado el reloj de Charly por fichas de juego, no necesita esperar demasiado para que le abran hueco en una.

Will piensa que es preferible empezar suave en la primera mano, para no alarmar al personal, pero en cuanto advierte que sus otros cinco contrincantes se han tragado que él sólo es un patán extranjero, excéntrico y forrado de pasta, que no dará pie con bola jugando al póker, comienza el contrataque. Y resulta que Will no está para nada oxidado en el juego. Casi cree que puede ganarles sin recurrir a la ayuda de Jessamine… Pero con Jessamine, aquello es coser y cantar; se lleva todas las manos de calle, y empieza a acumular montones de fichas de colores frente a él.

Una retirada a tiempo es una victoria, se dice tras anunciar con su inefable acento moscovita, que es hora de largarse. Ha ganado una buena suma de libras, o al menos espera que sean suficientes para pagar un billete de ida a Nueva York.

"Les hemos desplumado del todo", afirma Jessamine entusiasmada mientras caminan de nuevo por el Strand. Parece satisfecha, casi eufórica de haber formado parte de la embustera victoria de Will. No la había visto tan contenta desde que Nathaniel Gray llegó medio moribundo al Instituto, y ella vio la posibilidad de pescar un marido mundano. Al final la cosa acabó como el rosario de aurora para ambos dos, porque Nate, el hermano de Tessa, era un malnacido de cuidado.

Will despliega su sonrisa como la vela de un barco, con la intención de darle la razón a su amiga, pero el gruñido de su estómago interrumpe el gesto de júbilo.

"Maldito infierno", masculla entre dientes. "Muero del hambre. Si no como algo creo que en cualquier momento va a darme un síncope".

"¿Desde cuando llevas sin comer?", pregunta su sinuosa amiga.

Will permanece pensativo un instante. "Creo que un par de mañanas antes de palmar me administraron unas gachas con miel para el desayuno. Lo que no logro recordar es si esa vez conseguí que permanecieran en mi estómago".

"No recuerdo que murieras por una gripe intestinal, Will".

"Fueron las fiebres que agarré en mi último viaje al Sahara con Tessa. La dama quería regresar al desierto y yo andaba mayor para esos trotes. Demasiado picante en el cous cous y los pinchos morunos. Supongo que eso ayudó a que me subiera la temperatura. Pero por Dios, Jessamine, para ya de hablar de comida, que estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento, y tus palabras sólo lo empeoran".

"Podemos buscar algún lugar en el que vendan comida", sugiere Jessamine. "O volver al Instituto. Puede que aún no hayan vuelto los Fairchild. Las aguas están tan revueltas últimamente que apenas pisan por allí".

Will asiente a la segunda propuesta. La comida casera le parece más de fiar. Cuando están frente a la puerta exterior de la antigua iglesia, Jessie le pide que espere fuera hasta que ella haya comprobado quién se encuentra en el interior. Al poco aparece acompañada por Charly. Son altas horas de la madrugada y la criatura tiene los ojos nublados por el sueño.

"Siento despertarte a estas horas", se disculpa Will al verlo.

"No estaba durmiendo", responde el chaval.

"¿Qué hacías entonces?", inquiere Jessamine, poniendo una curiosa cara de madre insatisfecha.

"Intentaba resolver un Cubo de Rubik en menos de veinte movimientos. He leído que puede hacerse. No pararé hasta conseguirlo".

"Cubo de Rubik…" repite Will memorizando las palabras, como si éstas fueran a ser importantes en un momento dado. Luego sacude la cabeza igual que si estuviera sacudiéndose el polvo y se centra otra vez en su necesidad de comer. "¿Tú niñera?".

"Ella sí que duerme", asegura Charly. "Se despertó brevemente a eso de las diez, emitió un sonido incompresible, y volvió a quedarse frita como una marmota". Vuelve la cabeza hacia el edificio y eleva los grandes ojos verdes a la luz encendida de uno de los ventanales del segundo piso. "Los que sí que están despiertos son Mary Jane y su novio mundano". Mira a Jessamine elevando las cejas. "En su cuarto. A solas. Probablemente dándose el lote".

En ese mismo instante se escuchan pies pateando las escaleras de mármol del Instituto, rápidos e imposibles de detener, y Will siente el extraño impulso de pedir a Charly que corra por el jardín al grito de ¡fuego, fuego!, con el objeto de distraer la atención de su persona.

Cuando una joven y hermosa muchacha, de larga melena rizada y roja, el mismo tono que Charly, y un chico larguirucho y desgreñado, con la mirada chispeante de felicidad, aparecen en la puerta y preguntan a Charly quién es él, Will se adelanta y responde con lo mismo que dijo en el club de póker, ligeramente adaptado para la ocasión.

"Vladímirr Smirrnov. Para servir al Ángel y a usted, señorrita".

Agarra la mano de la joven pelirroja, que lo mira fijamente, con la boca entreabierta, y besa suavemente el dorso. El chico que ella tiene al lado no parece tan complacido con el gesto.

"Es un cazador de sombras. Llegado de la mismísima Rusia", se apresura a mentir Charly. Will piensa que el chaval es bastante rápido, lo cual le gusta. "Llegó esta tarde solicitando alojamiento, y dijo que volvería por la noche. Y bueno, aquí esta. Vladimir, ésta es mi hermana Mary Jane". Luego Charly mira al chico de cabellos alborotados con un nada disimulado desdén, y agrega: "Este otro no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser?"

"Benjamine Parker" habla el supuesto affaire de Mary Jane, extendiendo la mano, a la espera de que alguien se la estreche.

"Smirnov no es un apellido nefilim", observa ésta, sin haber apartado sus bellos ojos de Will. Éste se da cuenta de que, si bien son idénticos a los de Charly bajo la luz de la luna, quedan mucho mejor en la cara de una chica.

Aunque eso no le impide maldecir mentalmente las muchas clases de onomástica nefilim que han debido de recibir esos dos muchachos. Claro, que si alguno de sus padres tiene la sangre de Charlotte, y es sólo la mitad de persistente de lo que lo era ella…

"¿Conoces a muchos cazadores de sombras de la Estepa rusa, Mary Jane?", dice Charly, claramente molesto por el escepticismo de su hermana.

Al final no son necesarias muchas más explicaciones. Mary Jane acepta a Vladimir en el Instituto, y todos van a la cocina en busca de algo que llene el vacío estomacal de Will, que se esfuerza por mantener el acento eslavo durante un rato más.

"Entonces, Vladimir", dice Benjamin, "¿de que ciudad has dicho que vienes?".

Will no recuerda es estos momentos más ciudades rusas que San Petersburgo y Moscú, y parte de él siente de nuevo el impulso de salir pitando al grito de ¡Fuego!

"Mos… Kovonov", contesta titubeando. Todos le miran contrariados. "Cerca del Cáucaso", añade por aportar algún dato adicional.

"Pero el Cáucaso no es la Estepa", señala Benjamin, muy resabido, él.

"Serás zopenco", interviene Charly otra vez. "Vladimir, obviamente, se está refiriendo al otro Cáucaso. Al Cáucaso estepario, de la Estepa rusa. Asunto zanjado".

Will envía una mirada de profunda gratitud a Charly, que esboza una micro sonrisa de satisfacción, y continúa. "Y tú, Benjamin Parker, ¿de dónde sales? ¿y cómo es posible que estés dentro del Instituto?".

"Mary Jane me lo ha contado todo; puedo ver a través del glamour. Somos novios", farfulla el chico con la boca llena del sándwich que se acaba de preparar, sin darle mayor importancia a la cuestión.

Charly lanza una mirada acusadora a su hermana. "Mamá y papá…".

"Mamá y papá no vienen a dormir esta noche. Tienen que pasarla reunidos con el Consejo. Y si tú te chivas de Benji, yo me chivo de Vlad - imir".

"Pero Vladimir es cazador de sombras", escupe Charly, agarrando la mano de Will, que ya va por el segundo bocadillo de la noche, y mostrando su runa de la visión. "Mientras que tu amigo es un mundano; uno que se pinta la raya del ojo, Mary Jane, por si no lo has notado".

Will busca con la mirada a Jessamine, que se evapora y reaparece a su gusto y en ese momento se encuentra levitando sobre la encimera, haciéndose una trenza de lado con su rubia y larga melena. Ella afirma con la cabeza ante la pregunta silenciosa de Will sobre si entre Charly y Mary Jane siempre es así tumultuoso, y Will arruga la nariz en respuesta.

Durante el segundo que la cocina queda invadida por una especie de mutismo general, Will cree que aún puede escuchar las tétricas baladas de Bridget (su antigua cocinera irlandesa); su voz vibrando contra los muros de la pared, como si hubiera quedado atrapada en una caja de música, igual que energía demoniaca encerrada en una pyxis.

Pero Benjamin es un tipo bastante dicharachero que no se da por aludido con lo de la raya del ojo, y en seguida rompe el silencio, y comienza a preguntarle todo tipo de cosas a Will, lo que hace que a éste se le atragante el último bocado de la cena.

"¿Y, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte, Vlad? ¿Piensas hacer turismo por Londres? Porque si es así, no puedes dejar de subir al London Eye. ¿Trabajas cómo explorador de tierras remotas para la Clave? ¿Eres Arqueólogo aficionado?, porque los mejores yacimientos de Inglaterra están por la zona de Salisbury. O: "¿Cuál es la razón para tu raro atuendo? ¿Necesitas tal vez que te preste algo de ropa? Es posible que usemos la misma talla…

Pesado, el chaval, piensa Will, sin molestarse en contestar una sola pregunta. Pero Charly se apresura a sacarle las castañas del fuego otra vez, aclarando que a Vladimir le perdieron la maleta en el aeropuerto, documentación incluida, y por eso va vestido de esa guisa. También les cuenta que su intención es volar a Nueva York lo antes posible, pero al no disponer de sus tarjetas de crédito, no puede comparar un billete por internet.

"¿No has pensado en usar un portal?", pregunta Mary Jane, que se debate entre escuchar a su chico parlotear o contemplar a Will poniendo ojitos.

"Preferiría usar el método más tradicional y mundano posible", dice él.

"Pues entonces tendrías que ir en barco", declara Benjamin. Queda claro que al mundano le gusta hablar por los codos, además de opinar sobre cualquier cosa. Will tampoco puede culparlo. "¿Tienes el dinero en efectivo?".

"Si".

"Entonces puedes usar mi tarjeta. Yo pago tu viaje, y tú me das la pasta en metálico… Sí te parece bien".

A Will le parece una idea estupenda y al poco se encuentra otra vez frente a una computadora, en éste caso la de Mary Jane, más pequeña que la de Charly y con la forma de un libro abierto. Ella se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, con Will a un lado y Benjamin al otro; mientras Jessie danza a su aire por el cuarto, y Charly está tirado en la cama, con un cubo de múltiples colores entre las manos, girando sus caras con extenuante concentración, y contando en voz baja cada movimiento.

"Desde Gatwick al JFK, 489 libras", lee Mary Jane. "Sale mañana a las 16: 00".

Will se palpa el bolsillo intentando deducir el dinero que ha ganado con el póker. En los años treinta Gatwick ya era un aeródromo (anteriormente había sido una finca de cabras, y luego un hipódromo), así que reconoce el nombre.

"Seguro que hay algo más barato", murmura Charly, y su hermana comienza una nueva búsqueda.

"Lo hay", exclama la muchacha al poco. "Heathrow – JFK, 299, sólo ida. Oferta last minute, sale en 6 horas".

A Will sigue pareciéndole un dineral pero dice: "Cómpralo", con el corazón un poco acelerado de los nervios. "Necesito llegar allí cuanto antes".

"Hace escala en París, Roma y Madrid. Son 36 horas de vuelo", informa Mary Jane. Pero a Will eso no le importa lo más mínimo

Benjamin saca la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y rebusca entre los compartimientos, hasta encontrar un plástico rectangular y verde, lleno de letras y números en relieve. Will saca el fajo de billetes que lleva en el bolsillo, y comienza a contarlos.

Una hora y algo más tarde, todos están subidos en el coche del noviete de Mary Jane, y Mirta, en su enésimo sueño, se queda inconscientemente a cargo del Instituto. Según explica el mundano, el vehículo es un auténtico escarabajo de los años sesenta, una antigualla familiar que ha llegado a sus manos tras pasar por muchas otras. Craso error, piensa Will, con el estómago casi en la boca; dado lo mal que conduce el chico, jamás debería de haber llegado a sus manos. Y por el Ángel, están pillando cuantos baches hay en Londres, ir en carruaje resultaba bastante menos agitado que aquello; y montar a Balios era un paseo por las nubes en comparación.

La residencia Parker se encuentra en el Victoria Embarkment, entre los puentes de Waterloo y Blackfriars, a escasa distancia del Instituto en realidad, por lo que podrían haber ido perfectamente caminando, pero Will sospecha que Benjamin quería alardear delante de Mary Jane de sus – escasas – destrezas al volante, con toda la vuelta que han dado. Cuando bajan del vehículo Will percibe mucho mejor de lo que lo hizo durante el día los delicados aromas del Támesis: lodo, podredumbre y agua estancada, para variar. No importa en qué vida se encuentre, nunca dejará de añorar Gales.

La casa es una vivienda unifamiliar, pintada de un blanco turbio, como desgastado, aunque deja claro que antaño debió de pertenecer a la rancia burguesía londinense. Tiene grandes balcones y una entrada bastante monumental, con escaleras similares a las del Instituto. Dentro no parece haber ni un alma a tenor del silencio y la oscuridad – Will maldice no haber añadido una piedra de luz mágica a sus demandas cuando todavía estaba a tiempo. No permanecen allí metidos mucho rato, sólo el suficiente para que Benjamin deje una nota a su familia avisando de que va a llevar a un amigo a Headthrow, que no aparecerá hasta el mediodía, y para que preste a Will algo de su ropa: pantalón vaquero negro, camiseta negra estampada con la leyenda "Nirvana", que al parecer era una banda musical, nada relacionado con la liberación espiritual sobre la que Will había leído alguna vez, y una chaqueta de tela gruesa, con capucha y cremallera.

Will tiene que reconocer que se siente más cómodo con su nuevo atuendo, más parecido al uniforme negro de combate de los cazadores de sombras que el traje de explorador.

Montan de nuevo en el coche de Benji para hacer un trayecto corto, porque éste lo detiene y lo aparca de mala manera en Belvedere Road, argumentando que ni Vladimir ni nadie deberían de abandonar Londres sin haber subido en el London Eye, la gran noria que Will vio por la mañana a orillas de Támesis. Al parecer el aparato se mantiene en funcionamiento durante toda la noche.

"Invita la casa", anuncia Benjamin cuando están frente a la taquilla. Mary Jane sonríe y Will acepta que el mundano es bastante generoso y bienintencionado.

Desde arriba la ciudad se rinde a sus pies, inmensa, majestuosa y eterna, como siempre ha sido Londres, con esa neblina brumosa siempre flotando por encima de la ciudad, incluso en las noches más claras del verano.

"Y contemplad Londres. Una horrible maravilla humana de Dios", no puede evitar citar Will.

Benjamin se le queda mirando y en seguida sentencia: "Blake".

"Blake", asiente Will, y en el acto el mundano comienza a caerle incluso bien.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hay fantasmas en el camino, en el viento_

* * *

_**Capítulo cuarto**_

* * *

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Headthrow se encuentra al Oeste de Londres, en el Distrito de Hillingdon. Will recuerda haber leído en la prensa, algunos años antes de su muerte, que un ingeniero aeronáutico compró terrenos en esa zona con el fin de construir un aeródromo privado, que supone fue el precursor del actual aeropuerto; el que más tráfico aéreo soporta de los cinco que tiene la ciudad, según le informa el sabelotodo de Benjamin. Benjamin _no me callo ni debajo del agua_, es una especie de versión en vivo de la Enciclopedia Británica. No pasan por un sitio sobre el que no aporte datos: datos curiosos, datos irrelevantes, historia, o leyendas urbanas sobre el lugar. Will se llega a plantear la posibilidad de que se trate de un nefilim que actúa de incognito, y que lleve una runa Mnemosine como la suya grabada en alguna parte del cuerpo. Eso explicaría todo el empeño que pone el supuesto mundano en ayudar.

En esos momentos circulan por la M4, y mientras el sol se alza por el Este, Will intenta calcular la fecha y el mes del nuevo día que se abre camino, sin necesidad de hacer preguntas e interrumpir el monólogo de Benjamin sobre los trescientos y pico kilómetros de la autopista, su comienzo en Chiswick (donde tenían su casa solariega los Lightwood, donde lucharon contra Benedict, convertido en gusano – rememora Will); sus seis carriles, su paso por la ciudad de Bristol, entre otras, y su culminación en Cardiff, la capital de Gales.

"¿Julio?", tantea Will en voz baja. Jessamine se encuentra a su lado, y con la nariz pegada a la otra ventanilla del asiento trasero del escarabajo está Charly. Delante se sientan Mary Jane, en el puesto del copiloto, y el parlanchín Benjamin al volante.

"Junio", susurra su amiga. "Las 4:46 del 29 de Junio, para ser exactos".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Acabamos de pasar por un indicador que informaba de la hora, y soy capaz de recordar el día en el que vivo, aunque técnicamente no esté viva".

"¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo más, Jessie? ¿Aquí, en Londres, en el Instituto, sin pasar al otro lado, quiero decir?", no puede evitar cuestionar Will. Le preocupa que ella se haya quedado atrapada en un punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte para siempre.

En ese momento ocurre lo impensable y el mundano contiene su verborrea _explicalotodo_ para decir: "¿Estás hablando solo, Vlad, o me lo parece a mí? ¿Quién es esa Jessie?".

Charly suelta una carcajada por lo bajini, Mary Jane gira la cabeza para mirarlo y deja los ojos posados en él un buen rato, y Will se calla y evita dar explicaciones, que sin duda desembocarían en más preguntas por parte del _Inquisidor Parker_, otro tercer grado como el que tuvo lugar en la cocina.

Por suerte éste tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para centrarse en una sola, y enseguida decide amenizar el viaje con un poco de música.

"Nirvana", les anuncia. "MTV Umplugged in New York, 1994, aunque fue grabado en el 93, en los estudios Sony de Nueva York. El logo que llevas estampado en la camiseta, Vlad, les pertenece, y la canción que suena es una versión de la homónima de David Bowie: _The Man Who Sold the Word, _de 1970".

"Ese hombre tiene la voz completamente chafada", opina Will, mientras intenta desgranar el contenido de la letra. El título le ha parecido interesante, y se da cuenta de que se siente de una forma algo macabra identificado con la canción; no sabe el por qué, que él recuerde no vendió nunca el mundo a nadie.

"Kurt Cobain", le informa Benjamin. "Guitarra y vocalista. Se pegó un tiro en la cabeza en abril del 94. Al parecer no soportaba la fama, ni la vida, ni su úlcera estomacal. Esa debe de ser la razón principal para su voz rasgada".

Will no está por la labor de indagar, ni sobre el tema, ni sobre el funcionamiento del reproductor musical en el vehículo, aunque el tiempo tampoco lo permite. Cuando mira al frente, ve un inmenso edificio construido en cristal, con el tejado ondulado como una ola, que avisa con grandes letras metálicas que están en Headthrow.

Mary Jane y Benjamin comentan algo en voz baja sobre la nueva Terminal 5 mientras el segundo machaca la carrocería de los coches anterior y posterior en el aparcamiento. Por suerte no hay nadie en los alrededores para ver el destrozo que está ocasionando.

Will carece de equipaje. Ni siquiera lleva ya los cuchillos serafines que le había proporcionado Charly (Jessamine volvió a insistir en que sería imposible subirlos al avión), pero conserva la estela. Uno puede necesitar una runa en el momento más inesperado, e ir sin estela, para un cazador de sombras, es más o menos sinónimo de ir desnudo.

"Viajas con la British", dice Mary Jane mostrándole un folio impreso con los datos del vuelo. Caminan por un pasillo con suelos de linóleo, ya en el interior de la terminal.

"¿Con la qué?", pregunta Will.

"La British Airways, aerolínea bandera del Reino Unido", contesta Benji. "¿Con que compañía viajaste hasta aquí, Vlad? ¿Alguna rusa? ¿Y a qué aeropuerto llegaste?".

"Llegó en el Euro-tren", espeta Charly con irritación en la voz. "E intenta contener un poco tu curiosidad, Parker. Vamos mal de tiempo".

"¿No habías dicho que le perdieron el equipaje y la documentación en el aeropuerto?"

"En el de París, pedazo de mendrugo", responde Charly, _alias malaleche_, Fairchild. O Charly, _me invento las cosas en el acto_, Fairchild. En cualquier caso, Will le estará eternamente agradecido. Le gustaría poder llevarlo con él a Nueva York para que le solucionase la papeleta también allí, aunque ya va siendo hora de que agudice su propio ingenio, del que, cree que no andaba falto.

Tras esto se hace un silencio raro entre todos ellos, ha llegado el momento de despedirse, y aunque apenas se conocen, Will siente la imperiosa necesidad de decirles que volverán a encontrarse. No se lo dice a Benjamin ni a Mary Jane, con los que intercambia un amistoso apretón de manos, y les da un sincero gracias; pero sí se lo dice a Charly, y éste, en respuesta, le regala su Cubo de Rubick.

"Para que te entretengas durante el viaje. Si lo resuelves en menos de veinte movimientos, tienes que escribirme para explicar cómo lo has hecho. Conoces la dirección del Instituto de Londres. Y también quiero saber cómo acaba todo este asunto".

Will comienza a alejarse, a solas, hacia el control de seguridad, y se detiene en la parte final de la larga cola de espera.

"La respuesta a la pregunta que me has hecho antes, Will", le dice Jessamine, que se encuentra a su lado, aunque él no la hubiera notado. "Es que me gustaría ir contigo. Yo no necesito billete, y algo me dice que agradecerás la compañía". Will vuelve la cabeza hacia ella, haciendo más potente su presencia con el gesto.

"¿Quieres venir?", pregunta. "O mejor dicho, ¿puedes venir?".

"Parece que puedo ir contigo a cualquier parte, ¿no? Tal vez pueda aprovechar y ver mundo", dice ella. "Además, vas a necesitar a alguien como yo para que te informe de cosas como que no podrás subir en el avión sin identificarte previamente".

Afortunadamente resuelven el inconveniente con rapidez. Benjamin _salvatraseros_ acude rápidamente en cuanto Will le hace un gesto con la mano solicitando ayuda, y le presta su pasaporte a condición de que se lo reenvíe por vía postal en cuanto llegue. Le dice que no habrá problema con el número, ya que es el mismo que pusieron al efectuar la compra del billete en la página web, y que además incluye un visado libre para Estados Unidos; ventajas de ser hijo de diplomático. Y no es que en foto el mundano y él sean precisamente idénticos, pero como ambos tienen el pelo negro y medio rizado en las sienes y la coronilla, y Will lleva en esos momentos la misma sudadera que el mundano en la fotografía, podría colar. Y de hecho, cuela. Lo que no cuela es la estela que Will lleva metida en un bolsillo del pantalón. Al pasar por el arco de seguridad, éste arma un escándalo de pitidos horribles y ensordecedores.

"¿Lleva algo de metal encima?", le pregunta el agente de seguridad. Una mujer joven, esbelta y rubia, con el cabello recogido en la nuca y la voz suave, aunque firme.

"No que yo sepa", responde Will, consciente de que es la estela lo que está montando todo ese alboroto, pero pensando que una estela está hecha de electrum, y que el sepa, el electrum no aparece en la tabla periódica de elementos como un metal, de hecho no aparece como nada.

"El protocolo dicta que debería de cachearle", susurra la muchacha policía en tono más juguetón. Will sonríe de medio lado, intentando llevarla a su terreno; Jessamine, frente a ellos, al otro lado del arco, resopla. "Por favor saque todo lo que tenga en los bolsillos".

Will mete ambas manos en sus bolsillos a la vez, extrayendo de uno la dichosa estela, y del otro el cubo multicolor que le ha dado Charly, y el puñado de billetes que le sobró después de saldar la deuda correspondiente al pasaje. Coloca todo en el recipiente de plástico rojo que la chica le ofrece, junto con otra sonrisa. A ella se le colorean las mejillas, y Will piensa que la tiene en el bote.

"Lleva usted un equipaje de mano bastante poco usual, señor…", se calla para comprobar el apellido en el pasaporte de Benjamin, "señor Parker. ¿No le parece?".

"Sólo son recuerdos de familia", repone Will. Ella agarra la estela y la analiza de cerca, después mira a Will, y luego la estela otra vez, pasando la yema del dedo índice por el extremo del artilugio.

"¿De qué está hecho esto y qué utilidad tiene?", le pregunta.

"Marfil", responde Will al instante. "Le aseguro que no corta, ni es peligroso. Sólo es un objeto decorativo. Por favor, deje que lo lleve, es muy importante". Otra sonrisa más.

Ella vuelve a mirar su pasaporte, roja como un tomate. "Voy a tener que quedármelo, pero lo llevaré a facturación. Allí lo empaquetarán apropiadamente y lo meterán en la bodega de la nave. Podrá recuperar su reliquia de familia en cuanto llegue a su destino. Tendrá una etiqueta con el número de su vuelo".

A Will no le gusta desprenderse de la estela. Había pensado en dibujarse una runa de sueño para dormir durante alguno de los trayectos, pero no tiene pinta de haber otra opción. Cuando vuelve a pasar por el arco y éste vuelve a pitar, la muchacha rubia parece encantada con poder retenerlo allí un poco más de tiempo. Le obliga a quitarse las botas de combate que se había puesto en el Instituto. Una vez descalzo repite la operación, y ante la ausencia de pitidos, ella le deja marchar, batiendo un poco las pestañas al despedirse. Will cree que si le hubiera preguntado el nombre y hubiera flirteado un poco más, todavía llevaría la estela encima.

"Pensaba que haría que te quitaras toda la ropa", comenta Jessie mientras él se enfunda las botas de nuevo. Will se encoge de hombros, porque la chica aún lo está mirando, y no quiere que le vea hablar al aire.

La espera hasta subir en el avión se le hace eterna. No así a Jessamine, que está muy entretenida viendo tiendas de ropa y bolsos y perfumes y cosmética en general. Al menos tres veces le pide que pruebe para ella una fragancia femenina. Y él tiene que apretar el difusor en dirección a la nada, para que su espectral amiga se reboce entre las minúsculas gotitas que quedan suspendidas en el aire. Es un alivio cuando la megafonía anuncia que ya se encuentra abierta su puerta de embarque.

Su primer vuelo, con destino París, es extremadamente corto. No acaban de despegar, a una velocidad de vértigo, cuando ya están prácticamente aterrizando. Él tiene un asiento que da al pasillo, y Jessie se pasa el trayecto deslizándose de arriba abajo del aparato, como si fuera una nube de humo. En París Beauvais apenas permanecen sesenta minutos, más o menos lo que duró el viaje hasta allí, antes de que tengan que subirse en otro pájaro del aire. Por suerte el aeropuerto de París es tan pequeño que apenas hay tiendas.

Pero el aeropuerto de Roma, Fiumiccino, en el que tienen que pasar cinco largas horas hasta el siguiente vuelo, es mucho mayor y está lleno a rebosar. Jessamine pierde la cabeza completamente.

"¿Crees que sería sumamente sospechoso si le preguntases a una de esas damas que están a cargo del negocio si puedes probarte uno de éstos Will?", inquiere ella señalando lo que parece un vestido de noche, tan rojo como la sangre fresca. Uno del tipo que se habría puesto Camille Belcourt.

Will responde con una mirada de ojos muy abiertos. "Ni en sueños".

"Oh, venga Will. Entraré contigo en el probador y nadie se dará cuenta. Por favor", le ruega la chica.

"He dicho que ni hablar. Me tomarían por un lunático aficionado a vestirse de dama de la noche en los aeropuertos".

"Will…".

"Jessie, no me hagas hablar. La gente ya me mira raro".

Jessie hace un puchero. "Eres un amigo horrible", le dice, y luego se eleva por encima de él y le tira de uno de sus negros rizos.

"Au", exclama Will, frotándose la cabeza. En seguida ve como una mujer, de mediana edad, con la piel de un feo naranja tostado, y el pelo con las puntas tan metidas hacia dentro que parece que llevase puesto un casco de aviación, se le acerca presurosa, y le habla en un vago inglés, mezclado con algunas palabras italianas.

"¿Todo bien, joven? ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Está buscando un regalo para su novia? Tenemos unos bolsos maravillosos de Prada, unos zapatos increíbles de Valentino, si conoce su número de pie, y oh, le amará para siempre si le regala un pañuelo de Hermés. Tiene la suerte de encontrarse en un espacio multimarca".

Will siente el impulso de darse cabezazos contra la pared cuando la mujer lo obliga a tocar el mencionado pañuelo de pura seda virgen, mientras Jessamine se desternilla en una esquina de la tienda.

"Incluso podría llevarlo usted mismo", le comunica la mujer. "También es muy elegante en caballeros", dice envolviéndoselo alrededor del cuello. "Y este azul ultramar combina a la perfección con sus bellos ojos, si me permite decírselo".

Will nota como el calor le sube a las mejillas, y lanza miradas como puñales a una muy entretenida Jessamine, al tiempo que se deshace de la tela, suave como un velo, recordando al brujo Magnus Bane y su afición por los complementos. Realmente le gustaría volver a ver a Magnus. Seguro que él encontraba una respuesta cabal para su... _situación_.

"Lo siento, madame, pero me temo que no combina demasiado bien con la ropa que llevo hoy. Otro día será".

Tras otro infierno de tiendas y perfumerías suben en el siguiente avión. En esta ocasión el asiento de Will está junto a la ventana, y el pasajero que se supondría al lado no aparece, por lo que el puesto lo ocupa Jessamine. El siguiente asiento también va vacío.

"Si te abrochas el cinturón, la gente sospechara que ocurre algo raro", le susurra Will cuando anuncian que han de ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad alrededor del cuerpo antes del despegue.

"Era todo tan bonito…", murmura Jessie con una expresión de melancolía en la cara. "Ha cambiado tanto la moda desde que tuve acceso a ella por última vez".

"Deja de lamentarte, mi fantasmal amiga", repone Will. "Nos vamos a América". Al chico se le dibuja una sonrisa esplendida en la cara sin poder evitarlo.

"Primero tendremos que pasar por Madrid", le recuerda ella. "Tú ya has estado en España, ¿verdad?".

"Varias veces. Gideon nos hizo ir a todos en varias ocasiones. Lo mejor de ese país, sin lugar a dudas, es el jamón serrano. Tendrías que poder probarlo, Jessie. Es una maravilla para el paladar. Y la tortilla española, y el gazpacho, aunque luego tengan esa mala costumbre de los Toros".

Ella refunfuña por el hecho de no tener paladar, y pasan el resto del viaje mirando por la ventanilla, contemplando como las nubes se sostienen en calma sobre el azulado cielo del verano.

Madrid Barajas es un auténtico caos de gente y maletas y grupos de gente y voces que se elevan por encima de otras para poder participar en la conversación. En esta ocasión, Will se niega a deambular por los comercios de la Terminal 4; se queda repanchingado en uno de los asientos metálicos, y se concentra en el cubo de colores que le dio Charly mientras Jessamine las recorre.

Después de varias horas e infinitos giros, muchísimos más de veinte, consigue que cada cara del cubo tenga la misma tonalidad. Satisfecho consigo mismo, busca un lugar en el que poder comprar algo de comida, con la imagen de un suculento bocadillo de jamón rondándole la cabeza.

El capricho le cuesta un dineral, pero vale la pena, aunque se gana tiernas miradas de envidia de Jessamine mientras se lo zampa, acompañado de una lata de cerveza.

"Ten cuidado de no atragantarte, William".

"Lo siento Jessie", contesta a su amiga con la boca medio llena. "Te prometo que lo compartiría si eso fuera posible".

Cuando están de nuevo subidos en un avión, más grande que los anteriores, con varios pasillos y muchos más pasajeros, y justo cuando a Will comienzan a pesarle los párpados por el agotamiento del día, y empieza a dibujar la sonrisa de Tessa en su cabeza, a imaginar la reacción de Jem cuando lo vuelva a ver, Jessamine se posa a su lado y le zarandea el hombro.

"Will… Will despierta".

Éste se retuerce, acomodándose mejor en el asiento e ignorándola.

"William", exclama ella más alto. "Tenemos que hablar. El hombre que estaba aquí ha pedido que lo cambien de asiento".

Will abre sus nublados ojos y mira a Jessamine con despecho. "Imposible. Nadie rechazaría de esa forma mi agradable compañía. ¡Qué insulto!".

"No te traumatices, Will. Lo he estado molestando un poco para que solicitase el cambio, y al parecer había sitios libres en primera clase, así que mejor para él. Ahora podemos viajar juntos".

"¿Nunca duermes, Jess?".

"Los fantasmas no necesitamos dormir. Ya deberías saberlo".

Will se endereza y estira la espalda contra el respaldo. "¿De qué quieres hablar?", susurra con voz cansada.

"¿Tú que crees? ¿Necesitamos un plan para cuando aterricemos en Nueva York? ¿Qué habías pensado, llamar en todos los portales de la ciudad y preguntar por Theresa Gray o James Carstairs? Eso no parece…".

"Iremos al Instituto", dice Will. "Soy un cazador de sombras, tienen que abrirme la puerta y conozco su emplazamiento. Supongo que será el mismo que cuando yo dirigía el Instituto de Londres, no creo que se hayan mudado a las afueras".

"Eso puede ser muy peligroso", observa Jessamine. "Si alguien te reconociera iría directo a la Clave. Te encerrarían en las celdas de la Ciudad de Hueso. Te torturarían con la Espada Mortal".

Will se pasa una mano por la cara y luego se aparta el pelo de los ojos.

"Tendré que mentir acerca de mi identidad para no generar sospechas. Obviamente no puedo explicar mis circunstancias reales. ¿Qué sabes sobre los actuales Herondale, Jessie? Charly dijo que se habían trasladado a Idris".

"Poca cosa, pero sí, estaban en Idris, aunque hace no demasiado llegaron noticias a Londres sobre la muerte de la Inquisidora durante un combate, precisamente en Nueva York. Creo que ella era uno de los tuyos, llevaba tu apellido, quiero decir. Así que lo mejor será que te abstengas de usar tu verdadero nombre. Parece más seguro que inventemos un nuevo apellido nefilim, y les digamos que eres el último de tu estirpe. Uno raro, pero que no sea Smirnov por favor, ningún cazador de sombras adulto y en su sano juicio va a tragarse el cuento de que llegas desde la Estepa rusa".

"Tienes razón Jess", dice Will con la mirada pensativa. "No pienso mentir respecto a mi procedencia. Diré que soy galés, y si lo ponen en duda, les mostraré el dragón para acreditarlo".


	6. Chapter 6

_Apareció en el umbral, medio triunfal y medio abatido; todo un logro_

* * *

_**Capítulo quinto**_

* * *

La mayoría del trayecto a Nueva York Will lo pasa en un estático duermevela. Estático, porque se supone que no puede levantarse del asiento, aunque lo hace; lo hace en numerosas ocasiones. Y no se resigna a quedarse sentado y quieto hasta que una no muy educada azafata le llama la atención.

"Er…, caballero, lo siento, pero no puede usar los pasillos del Airbus como si fueran el refugio del caminante".

Otras de ellas, azafatas, simplemente se habían apartado a su paso, ofreciéndole tímidas disculpas. Pero ésta tenía una expresión severa en el rostro, acentuada por el traje de chaqueta azul oscuro, el moño alto y ceñido con una redecilla en la cabeza, y la mirada inhóspita.

"¿Qué significa eso de refugio del caminante?", peguntó Will.

"Ya sabe", dijo ella, sujetándolo por la capucha de su sudadera cuando el intentaba alejarse hacia el otro extremo del vehículo. "Lleva más de una hora pululando de acá para allá. Esto no es el patio de un colegio, señor…".

"Llámame Will", había dicho Will, poniendo la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, pero ni eso la había ablandado. La mujer era inmune a sus encantos.

Él suspiró derrotado y volvió a su sitio, envidiando profundamente a Jessamine, que flotaba tan campante entre los asientos: leyendo libros ajenos, jugueteando con un crío que, al parecer, también podía verla (y estaba para nada asustado), o colándose en primera clase para visitar al hombre al que había despojado de su asiento y comprobar de primera mano que allí se viajaba mejor

Tras varias horas en el avión, Will se siente como si lo hubieran encerrado en una caja de cerillas; aborrece la sensación. Y aunque está impresionado por como, según avanzan las horas van dejando atrás el día para regresar a la oscuridad de la noche; sobre todo está excitado, y nervioso e inquieto, todo a la vez. Soportando el intenso deseo de volver a ver a Tessa y a Jem, con el corazón palpitándole dentro del pecho como un tambor, y retumbándole en los oídos. El silencio generalizado de la nave no es que ayude.

Ojalá tuviera un libro para entretenerse. Hace tanto tanto tiempo que no lee. Ni siquiera le importaría tener cerca a Benjamin, para que parloteara sobre cualquier cosa con ese absurdo optimismo vital del que había hecho gala el mundano. De esa forma el tiempo volaría más rápido. Jessamine regresa a su lado de vez en cuando y se encuentra tan despejada como él, pero hablar con ella en voz alta resulta demasiado raro para resto del pasaje, y la tripulación ya le ha preguntado varías veces si necesita una tila, o un somnífero.

Logra dormirse brevemente, mirando la negrura de cielo a través de la ventanilla. Pero sueña. Dios, llevaba mil años sin soñar, y no resulta un sueño agradable, sino un sueño en el que un joven Will es atacado despiadadamente por un pato negro. Se despierta jadeando y casi sin resuello, y en seguida consigue tener a dos alertadas azafatas a su alrededor, además de Jessamine. Afortunadamente ninguna de ellas es _moñoprieto._

"¿Se encuentra bien, caballero?"

Will se frota los ojos antes de explicar que sólo se trataba de una pesadilla.

"Tranquilas señoritas. Eran patos, no un infarto de miocardio".

"¿Necesita un poco de agua?", dice una de ellas.

"¿Patos?", pregunta la otra

Es consciente de lo absurdo que resulta tener sentimientos así de complejos acerca de las aves acuáticas, pero no puede evitarlo. Fue cruelmente atacado cuando era pequeño, en dos ocasiones, dos días consecutivos, por un salvaje Ánade real. Le mordió los pulgares de ambas manos, el muy bruto y sanguinario, y él sólo tenía 6 añitos; era una tierna e inocente criatura que aún confiaba en los patos.

"Nunca os fieis de un pato", sentencia, aún a riesgo de que ellas piensen que se le va la castaña. No ha podido evitar decirlo, sólo para ver qué cara ponían. Las chicas parecen querer preguntarle algo más, pero la antipática mujer que lo obligó a sentarse, les obliga a ellas a marcharse.

Al final logra pasar el rato ojeando la revista de que la British pone a disposición del viajero. Allí se entera de que el JFK es el principal aeropuerto de la ciudad y uno de los principales del mundo en tráfico aéreo (eso mismo le dijo Benjamin de Headthrow). También pone que es la puerta a Estados Unidos desde Europa, que consta de 9 terminales (ellos llegarán a la 4), y que dispone de un metro ligero que conecta el aeropuerto con la red del suburbano de Nueva York.

Se busca la runa _mnemosyne_ que está por debajo del cuello de la camiseta y la palpa con la yema de los dedos, para que le ayude a recordar la dirección del Instituto de la ciudad. Aunque lo cierto es que no la necesita, en ese instante se acuerda de que, si el centro no ha cambiado su ubicación en los últimos tiempos, se sitúa en York Aveneu, Manhattan, en la vertiente que da al East River, frente a la isla de Roosvelt.

Después de mirar un buen rato el plano de metro que proporciona la revista, y después de preguntar a Jessie y que ésta demuestre poseer un nulo sentido de la orientación, no le queda más remedio que recurrir a un miembro de la tripulación para preguntar la mejor manera de llegar a Manhattan. Se acerca una chica mona y bienintencionada que aún no había visto, todo sonrisa blanca y reluciente, pero su amiga la del moño enseguida manda a la muchacha a ocuparse de otra tarea, ocupando la butaca al lado de la suya. Si Jessamine no fuera un fantasma con la facultad de evaporarse en el aire, habría muerto apachurrada por la mandona del moño.

Cuando Will le comenta que donde quiere ir es a York Avenue, ella no contiene la emoción.

"Oh, fabuloso, yo vivo en Kent Avenue, que está al lado, y también viajo en transporte público", dice con un tono amable que parecía tener en el olvido el resto del viaje.

Will piensa que debe estar muy sola, aunque se pase el día rodeada de gente, cuando se alegra tanto por tener algo de compañía durante un trayecto de metro. Aunque con ese agrio carácter, no le extraña.

"Más que fabuloso", escucha mascullar a Jessamine. Él tiene una opinión similar pero se la calla, vista la tendencia ascendente en su relación con la mujer desde que ella ha descubierto que van al mismo sitio.

Minutos antes de aterrizar vuelve a amanecer, y mientras el avión desciende, Will contempla las nubes como manchas de agua sobrevolando el cielo de Nueva York, con un latido cada vez más intenso en el pecho. Piensa que en su vida ha sentido semejante ansiedad, no desde que logro librarse de la maldición de Marbas.

Una vez en tierra Will necesita hacer dos cosas, y es incómodo tener a la señora moño apretado pegada a él como una lapa, no obstante, resulta útil, no puede negarlo. Ella les acompaña (bueno, lo acompaña a él, sobre Jessie no tiene ni idea) a recoger el paquetito con la estela y a cambiar las libras que lleva encima por algunos dólares.

"¿No ha traído más equipaje que ese paquete, Will?", dice ella mirando la cajita que contiene la estela.

"No voy a quedarme mucho. Compraré aquí lo que vaya necesitando", repone Will.

"¿Para qué ha venido? ¿Negocios? ¿Placer? ¿Despilfarro?, vuelve a preguntar Mónica, que es como se llama la señora.

"Todo eso", dice Will. "Y por amor".

"Así que está aquí por una chica. Perdone que se lo diga, pero tiene usted poca pinta de saber mucho sobre el amor", apunta ella.

"Perdóneme que discrepe" parafrasea Will. "Creo que sé todo lo necesario, y puede resumirse en una sola frase".

"¿Qué frase?"

"El amor es despertar a una dama, y que ésta no se indigne", enuncia Will, como si se tratase de un hecho constatado, que lo es.

Mónica no puede replicarle nada, y Jessie afirma estar de acuerdo.

En Nueva York aire es como un caldo espeso, más que en Londres, aunque el cielo es menos plomizo, pero, ¿y qué más da?, lo importante es que ya está allí y tiene un propósito. Aunque también sabe lo que debe de hacer después: en cuanto localice y pueda pasar un rato tanto con Tessa como con Jem, asegurarse de que están bien y son felices, tendrá que arreglar todo ese desbarajuste de volver a estar vivo y regresar a lo que sea el lugar del que llegó. Aunque si existiera la forma de evitar ese tostón de sitio…

Will nota el pelo rizado contra las sienes, por el sudor y la humedad, en cuanto salen del metro, está seguro de que va a llover. Una rápida mirada hacia arriba lo confirma. Comienza suave, como si la lluvia besara la tierra, después más rabiosamente, como si la mordiera, o como si alguien se estuviera dedicando a lanzar cubos llenos desde el cielo.

"¡Oh, menuda mierda de aguacero!", exclama Mónica, colocando una mano por encima de su apreciado peinado. "Precisamente hoy que no llevo paraguas. Odio cuando llueve de esta forma".

"Pues a mí me encanta la lluvia", discrepa Will, sobre todo por molestar. "Vuelve a las ciudades más respirables. Amén de que abrir un paraguas es como disparar contra la lluvia, aparte de atentar contra el ojo ajeno. Nunca me han gustado, ni eso, ni las sombrillas, que atentan contra el maravilloso sol"

Mónica y él se despiden de forma más afectuosa de la que había esperado. Ella incluso le apunta el número de su móvil en el cartón de la caja que contiene la estela, y le asegura que si necesita cualquier cosa, se ponga en contacto, que ella estará encantada de ayudarle. También le desea suerte con _esa chica_, pero añade que no cree que la vaya a necesitar.

Con las indicaciones que le ha dado su amiga la azafata, llegan a York Aveneu sin mayor problema, y Jessamine y él se dedican a rastrear la calle en busca del número correcto. Cuando lo encuentran, se queda en shock por un segundo, ante el solar que tiene en frente. Podría tratarse de un basurero, a tenor de la cantidad de mierda que contiene, con los restos de una edificación medio en ruinas en su interior. Parece una Iglesia, una que desde luego no pasa por su mejor momento. Ni por asomo cree que los nefilim neoyorkinos vivan en un lugar tan cutre y dejado de la mano del Ángel.

Tarda más de la cuenta en deshacer el glamour, y piensa que es porque está desentrenado. Pero una vez que lo hace, el lugar es impresionante. Una catedral de elevadas agujas que podría pasar por gótica, aunque sin duda tuvo que ser construida en fechas no tan antiguas, de dimensiones extraordinarias e igual de extraordinaria majestuosidad.

El sitio le impone un poco, aunque no lo menciona delante de Jessamine.

Llama a la puerta del Instituto sin tenerlas todas consigo. En realidad no tendría por qué hacerlo, con decir: _Soy William Herondale, cazador de sombras y bla bla bla…_ la puerta debería de abrirse sola. Lo hace por una simple cuestión de cortesía, y para causar buena impresión a sus colegas norteamericanos. Pero ser buen propagandista de sí mismo a Will no se le da bien, al menos eso es lo que él piensa. Pasó tanto tiempo dedicado a su propia mala prensa, que todavía le cuesta venderse.

En la espera, corazón le palpita en la caja torácica diez veces más fuerte que al pisar el suelo de Nueva York, mil veces más fuerte que durante el tenso último trayecto de avión; con esa tendencia ascendente no descarta que cuando vaya a encontrarse con Tessa pueda darle un infarto de miocardio de verdad. Casi seguro que sería el primer nefilim en morir por una dolencia de ese tipo.

Le tienta ligeramente la opción de buscar un hotel barato, uno que pueda pagar con los dólares que ha cambiado, y meditar mejor las cosas… Esta calado hasta los huesos, y seguro que tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre después de una eternidad sin dormir. No cree que vaya a causar muy buena impresión.

Pero, ¡qué demonios! Tiene que continuar y de perdidos al río. Ya que está allí no puede rajarse, y si las cosas salen de una forma demasiado catastrófica con los habitantes del Instituto, siempre podrá alegar locura transitoria y desaparecer discretamente.

Gira hacia Jessamine, que le ofrece una tenue sonrisa de ánimo, y en el momento en el que él se dispone a devolvérsela, la puerta empieza abrirse, y Jessamine se desvanece en un remolino de lluvia.

"No podríamos instalar un portero automático en condiciones", grita una chica volviendo la cabeza hacia dentro, sin mirarlo a él.

Aunque un poco borrosa por la cortina de agua, el sí que la ve a ella.

Parece peligrosísima, toda oscuridad, ojos sombríos y labios rojos. Tiene la piel pálida como el invierno y la melena azabache le enmarca una cara pequeña, de rasgos delicados, pero expresión adusta. Lleva unos pantalones negros que podrían pasar por una segunda piel piel, y una camisa igualmente negra, con botones, que deja al descubierto sus hombros. Un colgante late en el centro de su pecho, bajo las marcadas clavículas, vibra como la cuerda de un violín, rojo brillante, igual que sus labios, rojo rubí; mientras un gato gris azulado se le enreda entre los pies. Un gato persa con pinta de tener malas pulgas, para más señas.

Parece improbable, pero Will juraría…, juraría por el mismo Raziel, que el minino es clavadito a… Iglesia, el endemoniado gato que su parabatai rescató de la Casa Oscura tantos años atrás.

Cuando ella vuelve la cabeza hacia el frente para mirarlo, y por fin sus ojos se encuentran, pasan un dilatado momento escrutándose el uno al otro.

Y entonces Will, como siempre y en toda ocasión que requiere echar mano de las palabras, dice la mayor idiotez que se le ocurre (aunque si de verdad se trata de Iglesia, no resulta una idea tan descabellada).

"¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?"

La chica responde a la pregunta como si se la hubiese hecho un desconocido impertinente: torciendo el gesto y con cara de estar a punto de mandarlo a tomar viento. Lo cual es razonable y de lo más normal, porque él sin duda es un desconocido para ella, y si tiene que ser sincero, un poco impertinente también es.

Will reacciona a tiempo antes de que ella le cierre la puerta en las narices, y además con razón.

"Soy William", el nombre le sale solo, y se reprende por su ausencia de originalidad.

"William…", visualiza mentalmente un anuncio de colonia que ha visto al llegar por la Avenida Kent, y eso le da la idea.

"William Jonathan Bluewater, cazador de sombras, hijo de Raziel, y solicito alojamiento en el Instituto". Le muestra los restos de su runa de la visión para probarlo. "Por supuesto, si a la dama le parece bien".


	7. Chapter 7

_Si posees el alma de un guerrero, eres un guerrero_

* * *

_**Capítulo sexto**_

* * *

"¿Bluewater?", repite Isabelle, frunciendo el ceño y flexionando la voz como para preguntar algo más; pero parece sin fuerzas, demasiado cansada para indagar en algo aparte del anodino apellido que ha elegido Will.

"Está bien. Puedes entrar William Jonathan Bluewater. Mi nombre es Isabelle Lightwood, cazadora de sombras. Yo y mi hermano somos los responsables del Instituto de Nueva York en estos momentos".

Ella no le ofrece una mano para que se la estreche, no le da dos besos a modo de saludo, ni siquiera levanta la vista para mirarlo, sólo ordena:

"Sígueme".

Los dos, gato e Isabelle, se mueven de una forma elegante y felina, como si fueran un soplo de aire, sin apenas rozar el suelo. A él le costó un horror imitar el etéreo movimiento de los cazadores de sombras cuando llegó al Instituto de Londres, pero Isabelle Lightwood lo hace con sencilla naturalidad, igual que si fuera un espíritu incorpóreo, igual que Jessie.

Sumido en esos pensamientos, y tras cruzar una mirada incrédula con Jessamine, se le escapa una pregunta imprudente.

"¿Es Iglesia?"

La chica frena de golpe y gira su bonito cuerpo hacia él.

"No, no es Iglesia", replica con tono cortante y perspicaz, y mirada entrecerrada, recelosa.

Gracias al cielo, Will logra arreglarlo a tiempo. "Pues yo diría que sí que lo es. O lo parece terriblemente… el Instituto, quiero decir. Una muy bonita, por cierto, aunque algo fría para mi gusto. Quizá le falte un toque femenino por alguna parte".

"Los lugares consagrados no requieren de toques femeninos", opina Isabelle. "Y dadas sus dimensiones, nosotros preferimos considerarlo una catedral, ni no le importa".

Los tres, junto con la borrosa figura de Jessamine, recorren la nave pasando entre las filas de bancos. En silencio atarviesan el ábside y alcanzan una puerta enrejada con barrotes metálicos formando rombos.

"Las habitaciones se encuentran en el piso de arriba. Tenemos que subir", le informa Isabelle, retirando la estructura de metal y entrando en el habitáculo. Will la sigue, no es su primera vez en un ascensor.

Allí dentro el silencio se hace tirante y tenso; ambos apoyados en paredes enfrentadas y ambos observando sus reflejos en el espejo de la otra pared (Jessie, también presente, no se refleja en ninguna parte). A Will vuelve a sorprenderle lo oscuros y tristes que resultan los ojos de Isabelle. Se fija de nuevo en el colgante que lleva prendido al cuello, un rubí, sin duda, que no cesa de vibrar. Isabelle capta su mirada y rodea el pedrusco con una mano, esbozando lo que podría considerarse desde una sonrisa a una mueca, Will no lo tiene claro, lo que sí que tiene claro es que la expresión de la chica refleja claramente la duda. No se fía de él.

"¿Me mostrarías de nuevo tu runa de la visión, William Bluewater?", le pregunta sin soltar la alhaja.

Will lo hace sin rechistar. Ella le sujeta la muñeca con su mano libre, y desliza el pulgar por encima la Marca permanente que representa la runa de la visión en el dorso de la mano de Will. El tacto de su piel es frío y suave. Will nota que le tiembla ligeramente la mano.

"Está borrosa", apunta ella.

"Sí", dice Will encogiéndose de hombros. "No me preguntes por qué".

"Es una runa permanente. No debería de desdibujarse. Puedo notar el relieve, pero el color está tan desvaído que….".

"Lo sé", repone Will sin permitir que acabe sus elucubraciones. "Supongo que será algo pasajero. Por el cansancio del viaje en avión. He volado desde Londres con mil escalas intermedias para llegar aquí".

Isabelle permanece callada un segundo. Will piensa que lo siguiente que hará será preguntarle de dónde viene exactamente, o si le envía el Instituto de Londres, o la razón por la cual no ha usado un portal. Sin embargo ella sólo suspira con cansancio.

"Sí. Supongo que será el Jet Lag".

Tras abandonar el ascensor comienzan a recorrer un pasillo repleto de puertas a ambos lados; el espacio entre puertas está decorado con lienzos y telares, e iluminado por antorchas de luz mágica. Todos los Institutos tienen la peculiaridad de parecer un viejo castillo, o un hotel sin apenas huéspedes. Si Will cierra los ojos, casi puede oír los ruidos del Instituto de Londres al despertar (los gritos de Bridget llamando para el desayuno con su tonalidad cantarina, las carreras de sus hijos en los pasillos para ver quien llegaba primero, los susurros de Tessa, explicándole la trama de la novela que acabó la noche anterior), e imaginar que se ha detenido el tiempo y todavía se encuentra allí.

Pero cada uno posee sus propias particularidades, y el Instituto de Nueva York, por dentro, es un espacio amplio y tenebroso, con elevados techos y arcos que delimitan el espacio entre unas estancias y otras, algunos de ellos esculpidos con figuras del Ángel, los Instrumentos Mortales, o bajorelieves formando filigranas. No faltan los tapices ni los cuadros de todo tipo, a los que se suman vitrinas llenas de objetos mágicos. Will conoció los Institutos de casi toda Europa, y ninguno estaba tan sobrecargado como este. Aunque no es eso lo que le inquieta del sitio. Lo que le resulta inquietante es la profunda tristeza que respira el lugar, igual que los lúgubres ojos de esa chica. Es como si una terrible tragedia hubiese sacudido el edificio, la tierra consagrada que hay debajo de él. Y no es algo físico, es una sensación, pero resulta casi palpable. No obstante, no había runas de luto o pérdida en la puerta que señalasen un acontecimiento extraordinario, lo que quiere decir que ese debe ser el ambiente al que están habituados allí.

Enseguida Isabelle vuelve a caminar un par de metros por delante de Will; espalda erguida, paso ligero y ágil, seguida de ese gato tan parecido a Iglesia. No deja de impresionarle la forma en que ella consigue moverse con el sigilo del humo, a pesar de los 15 centímetros de tacón de las botas que lleva puestas. Fijándose con atención, ve en la chica el porte altivo que siempre tuvieron los Lightwood (Benedict Lightwood, o su hijo Gabriel); mientras su la larga melena negra le recuerda a la de su hermana Cecily, y ese colgante que lleva al cuello…

Espera…

Will se aclara un poco la garganta para hablar. Supone que Isabelle lo está conduciendo a alguna de las habitaciones para huéspedes del Instituto, pero el silencio absoluto entre ambos otra vez resulta incómodo. Mira el espectro de Jessamine a su lado, y le pregunta sin palabras y con un gesto de cabeza, si también ella se ha fijado en el colgante, pero su amiga fantasma contesta con otro gesto que indica que no tiene idea de qué demonios está hablando.

"Eh… Isabelle", empieza elevando la voz para salvar la distancia (decide tutearla, se ha dado cuenta de que los formalismos están en desuso). Iba a comentar algo sobre el colgante, pero cambia de opinión en el último segundo, pues ella bien le puede decir que evite meter las narices donde no le llaman. Y lo cierto es que acaban de conocerse. Todavía no hay lo que se dice un vínculo de confianza entre ellos. Se recuerda a sí mismo que ella es una cazadora de sombras y Will no pretende acabar con un ojo a la virulé nada más llegar. Teniendo en cuenta lo peligrosísima que parece la chica, mejor ir con cuidado.

"¿No eres lo que se dice una chica muy habladora, verdad?".

"No", responde la muchacha con sequedad.

"Bueno", sigue intentándolo Will. "Siento resultar una molestia. Parece que no tienes un buen día, pero…".

"Últimamente, nunca hay días buenos", le interrumpe ella. "Perdona si no estoy como unas castañuelas, William Jonathan Bluewater. No tengo motivos para ser muy feliz, ni energía para fingirlo, ahora mismo".

Will lo puede entender. Ha convivido lo suficiente con mujeres para aprender a identificar _esos días del mes. _Al menos espera que se trate de eso, y en un par de jornadas la muchacha se convierta en una dama dulce y encantadora. Su mal humor no le hace justicia a sus bonitas facciones.

"Puedes llamarme Will", dice intentando resultar simpático. "Y siento haber preguntado. Ya cierro el pico".

"Eso va a ser lo mejor… Bluewater", masculla ella negando con la cabeza, y acelerando el paso para llegar antes a donde sea.

Esto puede ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, piensa Will con ironía. Había estado nervioso por la probabilidad de fastidiarla con los habitantes del Instituto, pero su miedo a un desastre precoz se desvanece. La fría indiferencia de Isabelle es bienvenida siempre y cuando ella no haga preguntas. Así él no tendrá que contestar con mentiras, lo que restará riesgos a la posibilidad de meter la pata.

Llegan al espacio que Isabelle ha decidido asignarle a Will después de unos minutos más de mutismo. La habitación es austera y está prácticamente desnuda, pero contiene un cuarto de baño, y hay una ventana con vistas a una ruidosa calle de Nueva York.

"Espero que te parezca lo bastante agradable", dice Isabelle con desgana. La chica muestra cero entusiasmo por su presencia, lo que a Will le resulta ligeramente desolador. "Te dejo un momento para que te pongas cómodo. Luego tendrás que acompañarme a ver a alguien. La persona que se encarga del Instituto junto a mí estos días, para que te dé el visto bueno. Él estará al llegar. Esperaré fuera".

Will entra en la habitación, pero se queda embobado mirando a la chica que permanece en la puerta, sujetando el pomo. Le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero Isabelle está tan ausente que resulta tarea imposible entablar una conversación. No puede dejar de intuir algo nocivo en su mirada, algo mortal, como si tuviera una herida abierta visible a través del dolor de sus ojos. No quiere meterse en camisas de once varas preguntando qué es lo que le ha pasado, pero tampoco puede evitar sentir una rabiosa curiosidad, e incluso una pizca de preocupación. Es casi doloroso ver tanta tristeza en unos ojos tan bellos. Jessamine le sigue dentro y también observa a la chica con cara de circunstancias, haciendo una mueca de pena cada vez que cruza los ojos con Will, como si ese fuera su diagnóstico. Jessamine se encoge de hombros, Will hace lo mismo, e Isabelle cierra la puerta dando un portazo.

"Qué cosa más rara, ¿no?", susurra Will una vez que están a solas, tirándose sobre la cama. Nota que los párpados se le caen por el cansancio acumulado. Continúa calado hasta las cejas, pero su anfitriona no se ha ofrecido a dejarle otra ropa.

"¿Qué es lo que te parece tan raro Will?", cuestiona Jessamine. "¿Qué una chica que probablemente no ha cumplido los 18 esté a cargo de este centro? ¿O que tenga un gato clavadito a Iglesia?".

"Las dos. Quiero decir, ninguna de ellas es lo que se dice normal. Aunque claro, tal vez yo no sea quien para hablar, teniendo en cuenta que últimamente la normalidad y yo nos hemos convertido en perfectos extraños".

"¿Crees que el otro responsable del Instituto será un personaje adulto?", pregunta Jessie, mientras cotillea todo lo que encuentra a mano: la cómoda, el armario, el cuarto de baño…

"Puede que este sitio esté dirigido sólo por adolescentes atormentados", cavila Will, "Cuando Isabelle ha salido a recibirnos, ha chillado algo al interior del edificio, como si hubiera alguién dentro, pero aquí no parece haber nadie más, al margen de ella y el gato, lo que me lleva a pensar que puede que se le haya ido un poco la pinza, y por otro lado, esa otra persona a la que ha mencionado..."

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen su argumento.

"Bluewater, ¿estás listo?", dice la voz de Isabelle desde el otro lado de la pared. "Jace ya está aquí, preparado para conocerte".

Will se apresura a ir al baño, lavarse la cara y alborotarse el pelo que tenía apelmazado por la lluvia, al estilo de los chicos jóvenes a los que vio en el aeropuerto, parecido a como lo llevaba Benjamin. Hace una nota mental para preguntar a Isabelle por una oficina postal desde la que poder enviar al mundano su pasaporte.

Se le eriza el pelo de la nuca al volver a ver los ojos de Isabelle, oscuros, penetrantes y envueltos en un halo de misterio, esperándolo junto a la puerta. Will sonríe elevando ligeramente las comisuras de los labios, y hace un ademán para que ella camine primero, aunque Isabelle es otro raro caso de mujer inmune a sus encantos y no le devuelve el gesto.

"Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento", le informa la muchacha. "Allí nos espera Jace. Si a él no le gustas, es muy posible que tengas que largarte".

"Lo encantaré", afirma Will poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Después se limita a caminar tras ella y el gato, haciendo un esfuerzo pora no abrir la boca e importunar a Isabelle otra vez.

La sala de entrenamiento se encuentra instalada en la buhardilla del magnífico instituto de Nueva York, lo cual no es sorprendente; en Londres la tenían en el mismo sitio. Hay numerosas ventanas con forma de media luna pegadas al techo, que en ese momento están cerradas, a pesar de que allí dentro hace muchísimo calor: un calor húmedo y pegajoso típico de verano, de los que hacen sudar al instante. A él no le importa en exceso porque continúa mojado, aunque la ropa había comenzado a secarse. También hay barras de equilibrios y cuerdas flexibles por las que trepar o para dejarse caer, una diana pintada en el suelo de madera, colchonetas y demás material de entrenamiento; todo ello bañado por una suave luz mágica que facilita la formación de sombras. Las armas deben de estar en la sala de armas, supone Will, porque allí no hay rastro de ellas. Se trata más bien de una especie de gimnasio. Aunque, con armas o sin ellas, a Will le encantaría poderlo usar. Hace tanto, tantísimo, que no entrena, y ahora que vuelve a contar con un cuerpo juvenil, y que parece en forma…

Mientras Will se encuentra evaluando las similitudes y diferencias del lugar con respecto al espacio que usaban para entrenar en Londres, aparece otro chaval: joven, rubio y con tanta sangre e icor de demonio encima como si acabara de regresar del matadero. Su uniforme de combate está rasgado al menos por cinco sitios diferentes. Pues gracias a que estaba preparado para recibirlo. A la dantesca escena se suma un ligero tufillo a azufre, el hedor de la magia negra, y su extraña pose, mezcla de encantador de serpientes triunfal, y a la vez abatido, como si una víbora lo hubiese traicionado.

En definitiva, por alguna razón que él desearía averiguar, el chico al igual que Isabelle, tiene pinta de estar más hundido que el Titanic. Will se calla las preguntas que le gustaría realizar al respecto cuando Isabelle se lo presenta.

"Éste es Jace Lightwood, mi hermano".

Will les observa a ambos durante unos segundos antes de responder. Se parecen como un huevo a una castaña, esos dos muchachos, pero los caminos de la genética pueden ser inescrutables. Serán un caso de mellizos poco usual, habría que ver a los padres.

"William Jonathan Bluewater", dice, dando un dudoso paso hacia el frente.

Jace, igual que Isabelle, no hace ningún amago de querer estrecharle la mano, y casi mejor, porque la tiene embadurnada de ese líquido viscoso. Ellos dos se apartan un poco de él para poder mantener una conversación privada. Hablan entre sí con susurros tensos mientras Will se dedica a observar como las motas de polvo bailan en la luz cerca de una de las ventanas, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, mientras baraja la posibilidad de huir despavorido del sombrío panorama y de los siniestros cazadores de sombras de Nueva York.

"Hay algo que no encaja contigo, William Bluewater", Jace se dirige a él por fin, clavando en la suya una mirada atormentada, que le recuerda en cierto modo a la de su hijo James. ¿Sería posible que ese chico…?

"Es nuestra obligación asegurarnos de que eres un verdadero nefilim antes de permitir que te quedes en el Centro. Han pasado cosas sumamente graves en los últimos meses: engaños, chantajes, muertes; no nos arriesgaremos a una nueva traición"

"Soy nefilim", asevera Will. "Puedo jurarlo por el nombre de Raziel, si es necesario. Lo haré sujetando la Espada Mortal, si es que la tenéis a mano".

Jessamine se tensa ante la mención del Instrumento, y Will mira a su alrededor con cierta inquietud. Sujetar la Espada Mortal es lo último que Will quiere es esos momentos. El Instrumento Mortal debe estar a buen recaudo en la Ciudad Silenciosa y ya ha decidido que ir de visita por allí, o que los Hermanos tengan el gusto de conocerlo, o volverlo a ver, no es una opción viable por el momento, si quiere seguir con su aventura en la superficie. Pero no se le ocurre qué más puede decir para acabar de convencerlos.

"¿Y por qué habríamos de creerte?", inquiere Jace, de manera displicente, chula, casi arrogante. A Will le hace bastante gracia esa actitud. Es la misma que él habría tenido a su edad. Le cae bien Jace.

En realidad, le encantaría poner sobre el tapete todo lo que le está pasando. Isabelle es toda furia y abstracción, pero hay algo en su instinto que le dice que podría confiar en Jace Lightwood. Aparte del pelo dorado como el de un león, tiene una mirada fiera y angustiada, pero no con el mismo tipo de angustia que Isabelle; se trata de una angustia vengativa, letal, tanto para sí mismo como para los demás. Y hay algo en sus gestos, en ese ego aumentado que trata de desplegar, en la forma que se recuesta en la pared, como si fuera él quien la sujetase, y lo observa entrecerrando los ojos, y en la manera en que se aparta el pelo mugriento de la cara, que le resulta poderosamente familiar.

"Porque he llegado hasta aquí", afirma crípticamente Will, creyendo ingenuamente que eso lo explicará todo.

"Pues has venido derecho a la guerra. Felicidades por tu buen ojo para elegir destino vacacional", anuncia Jace.

Vaya, que directo.

"Ya sabes lo que dijo un general romano: si buscas la paz, prepárate para la guerra", replica él, le parece una cita apropiada para ese momento y quiere quitarle tensión al ambiente. Ya se ocupará más tarde de indagar sobre la guerra de la que habla Jace. "La guerra no me asusta, puede ser un entretenimiento de lo más interesante".

Si algo ha aprendido Will de su paso por el inframundo, es que aburrirse viene a ser lo mismo que estar besando a la muerte (curiosa greguería, teniendo en cuenta que él ya estaba muerto). Cualquier guerra tiene que ser mejor que eso. No las mundanas, esas son crueles y sanguinarias, pero los cazadores de sombras juegan en otra liga, y él siempre tuvo cierto gusto por la acción. Está curtido en mil batallas, ha matado a todo tipo de demonios.

"Pues debería de asustarte, Blackwater", contesta Jace, con la mirada más ensombrecida por momentos. "La guerra es dolor".

_Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe_, piensa Will, y está apunto de decirlo en voz alta, pero se abstiene, dado al grado de dolor que parece contener el lugar. Al igual que la humedad, debe de ser superior al 100%. En su lugar corrige al joven Lightwood.

"Es Bluewater, si no te importa, Jim".

Finalmente Will acaba explicando que está en la ciudad porque necesita ver al brujo Magnus Bane (no menciona nada de Tessa o Jem). Cuando Jace le confirma que Magnus Bane reside en Brooklyn, y se ofrece a acompañarlo a hacerle una visita, Will se siente tan sorprendido, y tan agradecido, que en ese momento le hubiese obsequiado con sus dos riñones. Si es que todavía cuenta órganos internos, que es algo que no le ha dado tiempo a averiguar. Isabelle por su parte, menciona que preferiría no asistir a la cita.

Aunque no todo el monte es orégano con Jace Lightwood. El chico, que es imposible que supere por mucho los 18 años, lo somete a un interrogatorio en toda regla antes de partir en busca del brujo, mientras Isabelle continua pensando en las musarañas, toqueteando su colgante, y mirando la cubierta abovedada de la sala en la que se encuentran, como si ese techo escondiera todos los secretos del Universo.

"¿Desde dónde vienes?", pregunta Jace.

"Un lugar muy muy lejano", dice Will. "Gales"

"¿Hay cazadores de sombras en Gales?", pregunta Isabelle, saliendo por un segundo de su letargo.

"Pues claro Izzi. Hay cazadores de sombras por todas partes".

"Los demonios no entienden de fronteras o trazados geográficos", apunta Will.

"Si, pero pienso en Gales y suena a lugar tan bucólico, que…".

"Pues llegan hasta allí", sentencia Will.

"Y sobre el Instituto de Gales", sigue Jace. "¿Se encuentra en Cardiff, por lo que tengo entendido? ¿Perteneces a ese Instituto, Bluewater?".

"En realidad en mi familia siempre hemos actuado un poco autónomos. Como una especie de cooperativa independiente", continúa inventando Will.

"Así que pasáis del Cónclave", dice Jace.

"Se llama Énclave", puntualiza Will.

"Bueno, pues el Énclave. Olvidaba que cada lugar posee su propia terminología". Jace arruga el gesto por las dudas. "¿La Clave os lo permite? ¿Ser independientes, quiero decir?".

Will traga saliva. "Es una especie de tradición local o familiar. Pembrokeshire está alejado de la capital, y por eso cuenta con su propio Instituto. Ha sido así desde hace… varias centurias al menos".

"Podríamos hacer una llamada ahora mismo y comprobarlo", interviene Isabelle.

"Er", masculla Will. "Mejor que no. Todos los habitantes del Instituto están muertos, excepto mi persona, aquí presente. Así que dudo que vayan a responderte al teléfono, Isabelle".

Jace e Isabelle Lightwood no se están tragando el cuento por completo, Will puede verlo en la expresión de sus caras, pero hay algo que les ablanda.

"¿Perdiste a miembros de tu familia?", pregunta Isabelle, con ese tono lúgubre de voz.

Will hace un asentimiento de cabeza.

"¿Demonios?", inquiere Jace.

"Magia negra, sospecho. Han estado pasando cosas raras últimamente", responde Will, feliz de decir algo que sea verdad. "Por eso busco a Magnus, para que me ayude a deshacer el entuerto y poder averiguar qué es lo que realmente sucedió. Habría recurrido a la Clave, pero…".

"La Clave tiene la inteligencia colectiva de una piña", señala Jace. "Es quien dicta la Ley, pero en ocasiones, cuanto menos sepan, mejor. Sus relaciones con el Cónclave de Nueva York no atraviesan sus mejores momentos. Y lo que nos cuentas… Tal vez tenga alguna relación con Sebastián. Él es bastante aficionado a la nigromancia".

"Divide y Vencerás", enuncia Will.

"Eso está claro", repone Jace. "No es necesario citar a Julio Cesar para saberlo".

Will resopla discretamente. Nunca encontrará a nadie que aprecie sus citas como lo hacían Tessa y Jem, pero no por ello deja de caerle bien el joven Lightwood

"¿Puedo preguntar quién es Sebastián? Me han llegado noticias sobre él y lo ocurrido en Idris, pero en casa teníamos nuestros propios jaleos y no acudimos; y luego pasó lo de la invasión de enanos en la finca familiar, más tarde las hadas secuestrando a mi hermana pequeña, el problemilla con los dragones… Hemos estado un poco desconectados"

"Sebastian Morgestern". Jace habla paladeando las sílabas con furia. "Se trata de un cretino mayor. La persona que ha puesto el mundo de los nefilim patas arriba. El mayor peligro para los cazadores de sombres desde las Cruzadas".

"¿Quieres decir un demonio mayor?", inquiere Will.

"No, quería decir cretino. Un personaje retorcido, una mala pécora. No un demonio literalmente hablando, sino el hijo de Valentine. ¿Te suena el nombre de Valentine?".

Will asiente con la cabeza, aunque no es que le suene de mucho, al margen de lo que le ha contado Jessamine.

"Un tipo también retorcido", continúa Jace, "aunque de una manera distinta. Pero sí que hay algo demoniaco danzando por las venas de Sebastián, si es a eso a lo que te referías. Su relación con los demonios no se puede calificar de tumultuosa. Podríamos decir que se llevan bien. Se gustan mutuamente".

"Conocí a algunos Morgestern", comenta Will. "Cuando estuvieron de visita en Gales. Ya sabes que los nefilim somos espíritus viajeros", agrega para no meter la pata más de la cuenta diciendo algo incriminatorio.

"Tengo el gusto de conocer a una de ellos bastante en profundidad", apunta Jace, poniendo una especie de ojitos soñadores que no vienen a cuento. O puede que sí vengan a cuento, a saber.

"Una familia seria y estirada, de origen suizo, creo recordar", tantea. Al menos en el pasado así eran los Morguestein.

"Ella para nada es de esa forma. Ni tampoco Sebastián. A él le va demasiado la marcha como para considerarlo estirado".

"¿Y quién es ella?", cuestiona Will. "¿Una prima del elemento en cuestión? ¿Su madre? ¿Su hermana?".

"Exacto", dice Jace mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, como indicando que ha acertado de chiripa. "Es su hermana. Sólo que ella está con el equipo de los buenos. O al menos, eso espero".

* * *

**a/n:** aprovecho la ocasión para comentar que los personajes y el ambiente del fic pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, y el dibujo del avatar es de la no menos magnífica Cassandra Jean. Como ya dije, esto tratará de ser un crossover, y probablemente irá por derroteros totalmente distintos al último libro de la serie (que ardo en deseos de pillar por banda).**  
**

Gracias por leer, a quien lo haga, y gracias especialmente a Marina.


	8. Chapter 8

_La eternidad no hace que se olvide la pérdida, sólo la hace soportable… (y a veces ni siquiera eso)_

* * *

_**Capítulo séptimo**_

* * *

La siguiente vez que Will se encuentra con Jace Lightwood, él ya no tiene churretes de icor colgándole de cualquier parte, y ha cambiado su zarrapastroso traje de combate por unos vaqueros gastados (igual de zarrapastrosos) y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Will luce un uniforme similar, pero con la camiseta en color blanco; Jace le ha prestado algo de ropa mientras la suya se seca.

Antes de abandonar su habitación, Will había decido cargar con todas sus posesiones. Uno nunca sabe dónde puede ir a parar cuando va de visita a la casa de un brujo. Así que guardo la estela y el pasaporte de Benjamin en un bolsillo del pantalón, y el cubo de Rubick junto con el dinero mundano en el otro, y se puso la sudadera de Benjamin, después de intentar secarla un poco con un artilugio que soltaba aire caliente que encontró en el cuarto de baño.

"Estaba a punto de entrar a buscarte", le dice Jace al verlo, incorporándose de la pared en la que se encontraba apoyado. "Ni siquiera Izzy tarda tanto con el secador, y todo para eso", agrega señalando su alborotado pelo negro.

Will ignora el comentario, está bastante contento con su pelo. Ya se imagina la respuesta, pero aun así, hace las preguntas que le pican en la lengua; la mayoría de las veces le resulta imposible permanecer callado.

"¿Quién es Izzy? ¿La sirvienta? ¿El gato?".

Después piensa en lo bien que le queda la boca cerrada.

"Isabelle, idiota", contesta Jace resoplando. "Mi hermana Isabelle. Pelo negro y tacón de aguja; la que quería asesinarte con la mirada hace un rato. Siempre la hemos llamado Izzy… en la familia".

Los ojos de Lightwood se oscurecen al pronunciar la palabra familia, y de manera repentina, el gesto de su cara es igual que si le acabara de pasar un camión por encima. Otra vez ese dolor que a Will le gustaría saber de dónde sale, pero no acaba de atreverse a preguntar, aunque lo hace. Es un bocazas incorregible.

"Y la familia de Izzy está formada por ti, el gato con malas pulgas, y… ¿alguien más?".

"¿Tú que crees?", contesta Jace con mucha mala leche en la voz, y comienza a caminar por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, dejando atrás a Will. En cuanto se ha alejado lo suficiente, Jessamine le sacude un codazo en los riñones.

"Tu sensibilidad sigue brillando por su ausencia", le dice. Puede verla a su lado, flotando sobre las baldosas, en lugar de caminar, y con una mueca acusadora formada en la boca. Le parece increíble que un fantasma pueda pegar tan fuerte. "¿No te das cuenta de que les ha pasado algo terrible a estos chicos? No puedes llegar aquí e invadir su intimidad, buscando respuestas como si su dolor no importara nada".

En ese momento Will se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata. Tal vez tantos años de soledad en el limbo al que fue tras morir, le hayan hecho perder su capacidad para tratar a las personas con humanidad. Decide no hacer ni un comentario ni una pregunta más hasta que Jace o Isabelle quieran hablar del tema. Y Agradece tener a Jessie cerca, la verdad, a falta de Tessa o Jem para que le sirvan de brújula. Es curioso que tenga que ser ella quien le indique el norte.

Siguen a Jace hasta lo que, a todas luces, debe de ser la sala de armas. El Instituto de Nueva York es un arsenal, tienen de todo y Will se muere por toquetear y probar aquello que no había toqueteado y probado en vida… en su otra vida. Mil tipos diferentes de espadas adornan las paredes de metal pulido, más de las que recordaba que existieran. Luego está lo típico: estiletes, látigos, mazas, arcos, ballestas y hachas. También hay protectores: para muñecas, hechos de cuero, corazas y cinturones de armas.

"Elige algunas dagas y cuchillos, no puedes ir por ahí desarmado", le dice Jace, todavía con la voz áspera por el cabreo.

Por alguna razón, Will va directo hacía una pared con una barra metálica horizontal de la que cuelgan unos cuantos cinturones de armas. Elige uno al azar y comienza a abrochárselo, pensando que es la mejor manera de cargar con todos los cuchillos.

Cuando Jace lo ve, camina hacia él como una exhalación y le suelta la correa del cinturón que Will acababa de abrocharse.

"No vamos de caza, no vas a necesitar esto. Y no vuelvas a tocar nada sin mi permiso, te he dicho que escojas cuchillos. No puedes tocar nada más".

Will levanta las manos en un gesto de disculpa. No entiende bien lo que pasa, sólo es un maldito cinturón de armas, no una reliquia familiar.

"Entonces mejor que elijas tú las dagas por mí, no sea que escoja alguna indebida".

Jace resopla mientras coloca el cinturón en su lugar, luego masculla algo que Will no llega a entender del todo.

"No seas imbécil y elige unas cuantas", escupe Jace, ahora de manera más audible. "Éste era… es el cinturón de Alec. Por eso no puedes usarlo. Aparte de que no lo vas a necesitar, sólo vamos a ver a Magnus. Ser cazador de sombras no significa parecerse a Demolition man todo el tiempo".

"Desconozco a ese tipo", repone Will. Se ve tentado de preguntar si ese tal Alec volverá pronto al Instituto, o si su ausencia es algo indefinido. No querría que nadie le acusase de usurpar sus cosas. Sabe que algunos nefilim son muy quisquillosos con sus armas y su equipo; Gabriel Lightwood lo era.

Aunque sólo van a ver a Magnus, Will sale del Instituto con dos dagas misericordia metidas en los bajos del pantalón, y un Kindjal envainado sujeto a la cintura de los vaqueros, además de dos cuchillos serafines guardados en el bolsillo central de la sudadera de Benjamin. Todas las hojas ya están hechizadas, según le ha comentado Jace, así que sólo necesitará darles un nombre antes de poder usarlas; si es que necesita usarlas. En el fondo está deseando toparse con algún feo bicho demoniaco al que poder atravesar con uno de esos cuchillos. Se siente desentrenado, y le gustaría comprobar que sus capacidades nefilim siguen en forma.

"¿No deberíamos de habernos puesto alguna runa?", pregunta a Jace antes de entrar en el metro. "Tantos cuchillos y ninguna runa es un poco raro, ¿no?".

"No las vamos a necesitar. Espero que Magnus no intente matarnos. Si lo hace, habrá que actuar sobre la marcha", contesta Jace. "Los cuchillos son por si nos topamos con algo de camino. Últimamente te encuentras con esa mierda babosa en cualquier parte. ¿Llevas encima una estela, verdad Blackwater?".

Will hace un asentimiento de cabeza, y no se molesta en corregir a Jace su inventado apellido. Blackwater casi le gusta más.

"Claro, Lightworm, como no".

Ve como el chaval sonríe de medio lado y vuelve a sentir esa especie de conexión rara con el chico Lightwood.

"Respecto a la mierda babosa, ¿por qué hay tanta? ¿Algún problema con las salvaguardas? ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese encanto de muchacho, cómo se llamaba, Sebastián?".

"Tiene todo que ver con Sebastián", escupe Jace, otra vez con ese asco en la voz al pronunciar el nombre. "¿Cómo puedes no haberte enterado de nada, Watson de Gales? ¿Dónde has estado escondido los últimos meses? ¿En el subsuelo?".

Will tiene que tragar aire por la capacidad del chico para acercarse a los acontecimientos de su vida reciente, y es incapaz de mirarlo mientras le vuelve a mentir.

"Ya os comenté cómo andaban las cosas en casa. Muy muy revueltas" dice, analizando el suelo de asfalto, pensando en que mejor no pregunta nada más. Ya se irá enterando de qué va el asunto de la guerra, la proliferación de demonios y el chico adorable (Sebastián) poco a poco.

Hacen el trayecto en metro hasta Brookling sin pena ni gloria, y ni se molestan en usar un glamour, aunque tienen que bajar algunas paradas antes de tiempo cuando un revisor descubre que no han comprado billete. Después ese mismo revisor les confunde con una pareja gay e intenta flirtear con ellos, en incluso les recomienda un pub, en el que podrían encontrarse, si querían, con él, cualquier sábado por la noche. Ese incidente hace que el humor de Jace pase con facilidad de horrible a insufrible, y que a Will estén a punto de sangrarle los oídos al tener que escucharle enumerar las veces que lo asaltan mujeres y hombres por la calle intentando ligar con él. Haciendo un ejercicio de imparcialidad, Will puede reconocer que el joven Lightwood es atractivo. Sus ojos desde luego llaman la atención. Pero vamos, no es para tanto.

Jace parece conocer bien el domicilio de Magnus, y camina con paso decidido hacia allí. Se encuentran en un antiguo barrio industrial de Brookling, le informa, en el que la mayoría de edificios no eran viviendas hasta hace relativamente poco, sino fábricas o almacenes. A Will le gusta la idea de reinventar los edificios en lugar de dejarlos morir, aunque la zona resulte, de alguna forma, un poco inhóspita. Lo salvan las jardineras con flores de verano colocadas en puertas o ventanas, y ciertos felpudos con palabras de bienvenida.

La casa de Magnus está ubicada en uno de los mencionados almacenes, uno con la fachada recubierta de ladrillo rojo, con una entrada menos acogedora que aquellos que tenían macetas, visillos y felpudos con mensaje. De la hilera de timbres de la pared izquierda, sólo uno indica que alguien reside allí: Bane.

Ambos se quedan mirando la puerta de metal que tienen en frente.

"Es aquí", dice Jace. Will odia que la gente diga obviedades, así que pone los ojos en blanco.

"Tienes que saber que Magnus no atraviesa sus mejores momentos", prosigue Jace. Dicho lo cual, ignora el timbre y llama a la puerta a base de golpes de puño cerrado. Will no tiene nada que decir sobre el momento existencial de Magnus. En sus 800 años de vida, algún momento tenía que ser malo.

Primero chirría la puerta, y tarda un buen rato en abrirse. Una silueta delgada les contempla curiosa desde el otro lado. Will intenta captar la mirada de Magnus, y entonces la silueta pasa de parecer curiosa a parecer pasmada.

Will se disponía a saludar, pero Magnus se le adelanta y comienza a soltar una letanía interminable de malas palabras, después de haberse frotado un par de veces los afilados ojos de gato. Cuando acaba con el tenebroso poema de blasfemias, hace la pregunta que Will estaba esperando y también la que trataba de evitar a toda costa.

"¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí, Will Herondale?".

Jace abre mucho los ojos y lo mira casi espantado. "¿Perdón?", pregunta. "¿Herondale? ¿Me he perdido algo?".

Y de repente, el Brujo Magnus Bane, que nunca fue una persona agresiva, se acerca a él y, ¡zas!, le atiza un fuerte golpe en pleno estómago. Will se dobla por la mitad y emite un sonido ahogado; Magnus se frota los nudillos con la otra mano, como si se hubiese hecho daño. Tengo abdominales de acero, piensa Will, intentado verle el lado positivo a la situación.

Will da un paso hacia atrás por si al brujo le da por repetir la jugada, antes de preguntar: "¿A qué demonios ha venido eso, Magnus?", con un toque de melodrama en la voz. "¿Qué mosca te ha picado?"

"Necesitaba ver tu grado de solidificación", indica Magnus, para nada arrepentido de su inadecuado arrebato. Mientras intercambian esas palabras, Jace parece dedicarse a flipar con la conversación.

"Pues al cien por cien, capullo", grita Will, todavía agarrándose el estómago. Había olvidado lo fuerte que puede llegar a pegar un brujo cuando le pone empeño. Y le fastidia haber pillado a todo el mundo con ese humor de perros, precisamente hoy. Primero Isabelle, luego Jace ultra ofendido por el asunto del cinturón de armas, y ahora Magnus tratándolo como si él fuera el enemigo público número uno.

"Tenía que descartar que fueras un espectro, o un fantasma, o un holograma", repone Bane. "Entiéndelo, William. Los únicos no muertos con los que suelo tratar son vampiros, y es obvio que tú no estás entre ellos. No es que tengas un bronceado caribeño, pero te sobra algo de color en las mejillas para parecer un hijo de la noche".

Will coloca ambas manos en sus mejillas, sintiéndose un poco entre la espada y la pared. La trola que les contó a Jace e Isabelle hace un rato está haciendo aguas. Magnus ya ha repetido su nombre real un par de veces, así que no cree que Jace vaya a considerarlo una equivocación fortuita. Definitivamente, a pesar de la ilusión que le hizo en un principio, llevar al chico Lightwood a ver a Magnus ha sido una malísima idea. Ya no hay manera de fingir. Y no es que esperase una maratón de abrazos por parte del brujo, pero tanta animadversión tampoco le parece correcta. Ellos dos fueron buenos amigos, al menos eso es lo que pensaba Will.

Jace observa la escena con desconcierto, y empieza a parecer un disco rayado cuando repite por tercera vez: "William Herondale", esta vez sin entonación de pregunta, como si estuviera intentando atar cabos en su cabeza.

"Sólo he conocido a una persona con los ojos del color del agua del Atlántico norte", le dice Magnus, haciendo un gesto con ambas manos extendidas para referirse a él. "Y ese es William, aquí de cuerpo presente, aunque fallecido hace ya unas cuantas décadas, por cierto".

No va a negarlo, no serviría de nada. Y lo cierto es que a Magnus pensaba contárselo de todas formas, es el único que puede esclarecer un poco los hechos. Por lo que se resigna a lidiar con la verdad

"Pues ya ves, amigo mío, soy un milagro de la naturaleza, de Dios, del Ángel o de quién sabe qué", le dice a Magnus, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de monaguillo, no vaya a ser que lo atice de nuevo.

"El equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte es sumamente delicado, William Herondale", dice Magnus en susurros, como si temiera oídos inoportunos por los alrededores. "Esto tiene todas las de acabar en desastre monumental, lo veo; puedo verlo. La fuerza que te ha traído hasta aquí no es humana, no es divina, es… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de este despropósito?"

"Dos o tres días", contesta Will. "Aparecí en Londres, de repente. Fui al Instituto porque no sabía a dónde más podía ir. Los Fairchild me ayudaron a llegar aquí".

"¿Herondale?", vuelve a preguntar Jace, sin apartar su dorada mirada atónita de Will. Diría que al chico le interesa mucho más el asunto de su apellido que el hecho de que haya regresado de entre los muertos. Pero allá cada uno con sus prioridades.

"Pero Will, ¿no has tenido el detalle de presentarte?", le reprende Magnus.

"Necesitaba un sitio para quedarme, y armas, no me pareció conveniente dar mi verdadero nombre". Traga aire y gira el cuerpo para enfrentarlo con Jace, que está ligeramente pálido, además de sorprendido. "Mis disculpas Jace Lightwood".

Jace no dice nada, sólo parpadea, mientras Magnus anima a Will para que siga hablando. Will vuelve envidiar la capacidad de evaporación de Jessamine, a quien no encuentra por ninguna parte. Se siente bastante avergonzado de haber ido contando mentiras por ahí.

"Como se ha adelantado Bane en anunciar, mi nombre real es William Herondale".

"¿Herondale?", repite Jace. Parece un autómata a cuerda, y a Will le entran ganas de darle una colleja para que reaccione y deje de repetir su apellido. Es increíble que pueda resultarle tan fascinante. "Creí que yo era el último. El Hermano Zachariah dijo…, él me aseguró…".

"¡Qué hermoso reencuentro familiar!", exclama Magnus, Will cree que con ironía. "Dos generaciones Herondale reunidas gracias a saber qué tipo de monstruosa fuerza sobrenatural. ¿No es maravilloso, chicos?".

Ambos muchachos vuelven la cabeza hacia él, escrutándolo en busca de posibles explicaciones. "Oh, por el Ángel", dice Magnus, otra vez con ironía y además resoplando. "Otra vez, sin comerlo ni beberlo, en medio de un drama familiar de los cazadores de sombras. Qué Cruz. Me merezco el Nobel de la Concordia".

En ese momento Will se da cuenta por primera vez del aspecto tan lamentable que tiene el brujo. Ojeroso, más delgado de lo que nunca llego a verlo, con el pelo negro aplastado contra la cabeza y un batín de seda rojo que seguramente tenga más de cien años, y lo más desconcertante, calcetines. Un Magnus en sus cabales jamás llevaría batín con esos calcetines, para colmo desconjuntados, uno a topos y otro a rayas, ni siquiera estando en casa. Le habría sorprendido menos encontrarlo desnudo haciendo ballet.

"Will", prosigue el brujo, y Will ahora sí que es capaz de notar un profundo agotamiento en su voz. "Te presento a tu bis… tátara… doble bis (me pierdo en estos asuntos genealógicos, la verdad), nieto: Jace Herondale".

"¿Qué?", preguntan ambos chicos a la vez.

"Entiendo que él se sorprenda", replica Magnus. "Pero tú, William, deberías de haber barajado la posibilidad de toparte con uno de los tuyos. Aunque te concedo que es increíble que alguno de ellos siga con vida, con el empeño que ponen todos ellos en perderla".

"¿Éste…, éste galés es mi antepasado remoto? ¿Pero si debe de ser sólo algún año mayor que yo?".

Lightwood se revela a sí mismo como un preguntón de cuidado, al menos a su nivel. No hay manera de callarlo. "¿Cuántos aparento?", inquiere Will, decidiendo ponerse a la par. "Llevo pensando en ello desde que… regresé"

"Ciento y pico", aporta Magnus.

"Veinti pocos", indica Jace.

"Creo que hacer una media en este caso no servirá. Me quedo con la opción Lightworm. Lo siento Bane, otra vez será", dice Will, divertido por el desacuerdo.

"¡Lightwood! ¡Light-wood!", gruñe Jace marcando las sílabas. Will no imaginaba que podía sacarlo de sus casillas tan pronto. El joven parece cabreado, desconcertado e inquieto, pasándose repetidamente la mano por su rubia y rizada cabellera. A él también se le ondula con la humedad y el sudor. Será cosa de familia.

"¿Cómo es posible?", insiste el Jace preguntón.

"Ese es el quid de la cuestión. De todas las cuestiones, en realidad", dice Magnus con condescendencia.

Luego se acerca a Will, éste se aparta ante la posibilidad de otro ataque, pero lo que Magnus hace es, con total naturalidad, levantarle la camiseta blanca que le había prestado Jace. Le rastrea el pecho con ojos entornados, hasta que encuentra lo que busca, por debajo del hombro izquierdo. La marca con forma de estrella que el ángel mecánico de Tessa dejo allí la primera vez que ellos dos… En Cadair Idris, la noche en que pensaron que Jem había muerto. Han pasado eones desde aquello, pero Will lo recuerda como si fuera ayer.

"Aquí lo tienes", le dice Magnus a Jace. "Tú tienes una igual, ¿verdad? Seguro que alguien te ha explicado que se trata de una marca de familia. Se transmite de generación a generación de Herondales, sólo por línea masculina. Will fue el primero, tú serás el último, si Clary es sensata y se niega a tener descendencia. O si por algún milagro sólo nacen muñequitas de pelo rojo y ojos verdes".

Jace se separa el cuello de su propia camiseta dejando al descubierto un hombro con la misma marca en forma de estrella blanca que tiene Will. Ambos chicos se quedan mirándose, Jace más incrédulo que si hubiera visto un fantasma. Will cree que no es el mejor momento para contarle que les acompaña Jessamine, que acaba de aparecer a su lado, de la nada, aunque Magnus ya se ha dado cuenta y le ha hecho a su amiga un gesto de saludo con la mano, después de guiñarle un ojo.

"Pero chicos", vuelve a hablar Magnus. "No va a haber abrazo ni nada. Se han tenido que romper numerosas reglas sobre la vida y la muerte para que podáis encontraros, que menos que un abrazo".

Will le tiende una mano a Jace y éste se la sacude sin mucho énfasis.

"Encantado", masculla Will, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo con la poca efusividad del muchacho.

"Sí, sí. Yo también encantado", repite Jace con un tono vacío de voz. Está impresionado, piensa Will, y puede entenderlo.

"Ah, cazadores de sombras", clama Magnus elevando ambas manos en un gesto de frustración. "Nunca he conocido gente tan desapegada, desagradecida y molesta como vosotros. Pasad, No os quedéis clavados en el portal. Mi casa es vuestra casa, no hace falta que os lo diga, ¿verdad? Vosotros ya lo dais por hecho".

"¿Vas a volver a agredirme?", pregunta Will con desconfianza.

"No puedo prometerte nada", dice Magnus". "Últimamente tengo que reprimir las ganas de sacudir a todo lo que se me pone por delante. Catarina insiste en que haga un curso para aprender a controlar la ira; nadie está a salvo. Ni siquiera tú, Fulano de tal", agrega mirando a Jace.

"No estoy para bromas, Magnus. Puedes ahorrártelas", replica el aludido.

"Perdona. Tienes tanto apellidos que me acabo liando. ¿Prefieres Mengano? ¿Juan sin nombre? En Indonesia utilizan Si Anu para referirse a un personaje indeterminado, en Perú Juanito Alcachofa, tal vez te guste más alguno de esos".

"Veo que estás de un humor adorable esta mañana", dice Jace clavando una mirada afilada en el brujo.

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? La vida me va tan de puta madre que lo noto hasta en la saliva", replica éste, sosteniendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Suben las infinitas escaleras hasta el piso de Magnus en medio de ese ambiente festivo y acogedor. En un momento de pausa de la divertida batalla dialéctica que se dedican a mantener los tres, Magnus suspira profundamente y suelta algo que de repente a Will le parece descorazonador.

"Herondale". Jace gira la cabeza para mirarlo. "Tú no, el otro Herondale".

"Dime", dice Will.

"Tienes que regresar al lugar del que hayas venido con carácter de urgencia. No puedes quedarte. No deberías quedarte, lo sabes, ¿no?".

Will considera la posibilidad de declararse oficialmente indeciso sobre el tema de regresar al mundo de los muertos, pero acaba callándoselo. "No pretendía quedarme más de lo necesario"

"¿Lo necesario para qué?", pregunta Jace

"Pare ver a Tessa y a James. Una vez. Una sola vez", responde él, y sabe que el chico no tiene idea de quienes son ellos, y se da cuenta de que la voz le ha sonado ansiosa, y angustiada.

"Están por aquí", interviene Magnus. "En Nueva York. Y los dos se encuentran bien, si eso calma tus dudas, William. Pero desde luego no es la mejor idea que has tenido. No cuentes conmigo para facilitarte la tarea".

Las palabras de Magnus le disgustan, porque sí que contaba con él, pero que le confirme que ellos se encuentran en la ciudad hace que sienta la esperanza fluir por sus venas.

"No vas a convencerme de lo contrario", dice Will, notando que se le agria la voz.

"Pues si ya das por hecho que es una mala idea…", murmura Jace, que ni pincha ni corta en el asunto, pero ha debido de sentir la necesidad de opinar. Will se lo hace saber.

"No te metas, Lightworm".

"Bueno, bueno, bueno", dice Magnus abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejándoles pasar, todo un festival de colores en algunas zonas, similar a un cementerio gótico en otras, y con montones de ropa por todas partes, observa Will, nada impresionado. "Salta a la vista la tendencia natural a la estupidez de los Herondale. Pero a lo que íbamos, William. No puedo permitir que te metas en la vida de Tessa y James Carstairs. Sería injusto, peligroso y contraproducente. Razónalo y te darás cuenta de que tengo razón. Y no te atreverás".

"Me atreveré a todo lo que pueda hacer un hombre, eso dalo por hecho Magnus", contesta Will. "Atreverse a más resultaría insensato"

Magnus abre la boca, pero se le adelanta Jace al hablar. "¿Crees que esto puede tener algo que ver con los tejemanejes de Sebastián, Bane?".

"Posiblemente", dice el brujo. "Aunque a saber hacia dónde se inclinan sus tejemanejes ahora mismo. Tal vez exista otra explicación".

"Independientemente de esa adorable criatura de la que habláis, y lo que pueda haber hecho por mi presencia, encontraré a Tessa y a Jem", insiste Will, porque le parece importante dejar claro ese punto.

"Will es conocido por su reflexión mesurada y prudentes decisiones", susurra Magnus a Jace, más como si estuviera aportando un dato científico a la cuestión que como si quisiera contarle un secreto de familia. "Ves. Ya tenéis más cosas en común. Ah, la genética no perdona". Luego lo mira a él. "Pero no te lo tomes a mal, estás estupendo Will, en serio. Los años no pasan por ti, más bien yo diría que retroceden".

"Me sentiría alagado si sonara como si lo dijeses en serio", comenta Will, que empieza a no entender qué le pasa a Bane. El brujo siempre estuvo por la labor de ayudarlo, a veces entre quejas y lamentos, pero siempre que pudo le echó un cable. "Yo no tengo la culpa de (se echa un vistazo a si mismo) esto".

"Al menos han tenido la decencia de devolverle a la vida en un bonito envoltorio. No estás en posición de quejarte", dice Bane. "Sin embargo no puedo dejarte que te metas en la vida de Tessa y James Carstairs. Siento resultar repetitivo Will, pero alguien podría salir mal parado. Además, ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de que ellos no quieran verte a ti? Ha pasado una eternidad".

Will no quiere que nadie salga mal parado a consecuencia de su visita al mundo de los vivos, y mucho menos Tessa o Jem. Pero Magnus, mejor que nadie, debería entenderle, y facilitarle las cosas para poder estar con ellos una vez más. Y desde luego, no se ha planteado la posibilidad de que ellos puedan no querer verlo. Will sabe lo que tenían entre ellos, sabe lo que significaban para él, la idea le resulta sencillamente descabellada y no comprende por qué Magnus siquiera la plantea. Se siente frustrado, y molesto.

"Voy a encontrarles, Magnus", asevera Will. "Lo haré contigo o sin ti".

Magnus ignora sus palabras y mira a Jace. "Wayland, llama a Clary. Necesitamos un punto de vista femenino por aquí".

"Eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hay un montón de sentido en el sin sentido a veces, si deseas buscarlo_

* * *

_**Capítulo octavo**_

* * *

Mientras Jace, Magnus y Will esperan a que aparezca la novia de Jace y su mejor amigo (un tal Sullivan, según ha comentado Magnus), comiendo unas pizzas que el brujo ha hecho aparecer de la nada, Isabelle Lightwood se pasea nerviosa por los largos pasillos del Instituto de Nueva York, con una mano aferrada alrededor de la piedra roja que cuelga entre sus clavículas.

Prestó el colgante a Simón, una vez, para que lo protegiera mientras ella se encontraba en Idris, pero le tranquiliza haberlo recuperado. Es una reliquia, de valor incalculable, no sólo por la tallada piedra preciosa que contiene, sino por su significado; porque ha atravesado varias generaciones Lightwood hasta llegar a ella. Pero la paz que le proporciona tenerlo atrapado en su puño se ve empañada por el latido constante del rubí. Es como un corazón, con vida propia, palpitando contra la palma de su mano. Eso le provoca que una ola de frío le recorra el cuerpo; el tipo de frío que seca la boca y espesa la sangre. No ha cesado de latir desde que apareció ese chico, William Bluewater, asegurando proceder de algún lugar remoto del país de Gales, con restos de runas casi transparentes serpenteando en su piel. Ella intuye, casi siente, una procedencia mucho más tenebrosa para el joven. Algo que no sería capaz de explicar, pero que es evidente que su joya también percibe. Sin embargo, no parecía, a simple vista, que hubiera nada letal en el muchacho, ni en sus profundos ojos azules, oscuros como el cielo nocturno. Pero el objeto que pende de su cuello jamás se ha equivocado.

Advirtió a Jace en cuanto lo vio de la extraña sensación que le producía el recién llegado, pero su hermano, amante de la temeridad y la imprudencia, se empeñó en permitir que el chico permaneciese en el instituto; _así lo vigilaremos de cerca,_ le dijo.

No es que ella sea una mojigata blandengue renuente a correr riesgos, Isabelle Lightwood nunca ha sido así. Pero no puede evitar tener la ligera impresión de haber metido al enemigo en casa. De haberle abierto las puertas e invitado a pasar. Y le resulta imposible no pensar en cuál sería la opinión de su madre si todavía estuviera allí. Maryse siempre fue cautelosa, no como Jace, siempre intentando demostrar al mundo que él está por encima del miedo. E Isabelle sigue enamorada de la aventura y la acción, pero ya no es una cría a la que se le permita encadenar errores. Además, no puede negar ser hija de su madre. Por eso se debate entre esperar, y comprobar si algo oscuro se oculta tras la bonita sonrisa de su nuevo huésped, o convocar Conclave, y saber cuál es su opinión al respecto. Otra posibilidad, la tercera y menos atractiva, sería ponerse en contacto directamente con su padre, que se encuentra en Idris, ejerciendo las funciones propias de su cargo: Inquisidor.

El sonido del teléfono móvil que porta en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, interrumpe sus cavilaciones. Lo saca y hace una mueca al ver el nombre que aparece iluminado en la pantalla: Alexander. Él siempre fue Alec, para ella y para su móvil, sólo sus padres lo llamaban Alexander, y sólo si estaban muy enfadados con él, normalmente por algo que había sido idea de Jace. Pero lo cambió cuando su hermano desertó. Les abandono a ella y a Jace y se marchó a Idris de manera permanente.

Después de todo lo sucedido: la muerte de Max, la desaparición de Jace, y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, la conversión de Maryse en el reciente ataque al Instituto… Isabelle consideró su huida poco más o menos una traición. Lo habría esperado de Robert, conociendo lo que conocía sobre él. Pero nunca pensó que Alec, su Alec, les abandonaría cunado más necesaria resultaba su presencia allí. En casa. En Nueva York.

Su pulso se vuelve un redoble de tambor cuando se da cuenta de que lo grave de la cuestión no es que su hermano esté intentando ponerse en contacto con ella, sino la llamada en sí misma. En Idris sólo funciona un único teléfono, que se encuentra en el Gard y es usado únicamente por el cónsul, o en todo caso con su consentimiento. Que Alec esté llamando significa que ha salido de Idris, lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, resulta inquietante. Que odie a su hermano no significa que haya dejado de preocuparse por él.

Tras un suspiro profundo, y con el alma en vilo, pulsa la tecla oportuna del teléfono y se lo acerca a la oreja. Nota la mano que sostiene el aparato ligeramente temblorosa; la acritud del miedo en la boca del paladar. Si son malas noticias, no tiene claro poder soportarlas. Ni una sola mala noticia más.

"Alexander", dice, y su propia voz ni siquiera suena a su voz. Se aclara la garganta para parecer altiva y enfadada, no asustada que es como realmente está. "¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada? ¿Tenéis alguna novedad sobre mamá, o sobre el paradero de Sebastian? ¿O es que ahora has decidido preocuparte por nos –?"

"No. No. Escúchame Izzy", le corta su hermano. "Te llamo para advertirte de que en unas horas estaremos en el Instituto, para que cuando lleguemos tengas… ya sabes, todo en orden"

"¿Qué quieres decir con estaremos?", cuestiona Isabelle. "¿Tú y quién más vais a llegar? ¿Y desde dónde estás llamándome, si se puede saber?".

"Estoy en el aeropuerto de Ginebra, en Suiza, haciendo un trasbordo", explica Alec con urgencia en su voz. "Me acompañan papá, la cónsul Penhallow y una docena más de miembros del Consejo. He tenido que escabullirme del grupo para poder hablar. Por alguna razón que desconozco han considerado oportuno usar un medio de transporte mundano en lugar de un portal para viajar a Nueva York. Como te puedes imaginar, todo el séquito pretende instalarse en el Instituto. Quería avisarte. Para que mandes a casa a Simón si es que lo tienes pululando por allí, o a cualquier otro subterráneo que puedas haber llevado. No creo que los miembros de la Clave vean bien su presencia en el Instituto".

"Para que lo sepas, Simón ya nunca aparece por aquí", replica Isabelle, entrecerrando los ojos con disgusto. "¿Y qué es lo que viene a hacer la Clave en Nueva York? ¿Quieren investigarnos?".

"Exactamente", suelta Alec, cortante. "Pero no a ti en concreto, puedes estar tranquila. Quieren investigar a todos los miembros del Conclave. Averiguar qué fue lo que pasó durante el ataque de Sebastian, buscar una pauta común con otros ataques, o una grieta en el Conclave. Ya sabes, tal y como están las cosas; no confían en nadie ahora mismo".

"Está bien Alec", repone Isabelle. "Avisaré a Jace para que esté aquí antes de vuestra Llegada. No te preocupes, lo tendremos todo _en orden. _Gracias por la adv –_"_.

"¿Jace no está en casa?", Alec la interrumpe de nuevo, su voz suena alterada. "¿No habrá salido el sólo de caza?".

"¿Y con quien quieres que lo haga?", contesta furiosa Isabelle. "Tú te has largado, y yo no puedo acompañarlo, tengo que quedarme aquí encerrada, vigilando el edificio. Y no, no ha ido en busca de demonios, ni tras la pista de Sebastian, sino a hacerle una visita a Magnus Bane".

Alec se queda callado un momento, luego contesta, su voz se escucha diminuta en esta ocasión, aparte de incrédula. "¿A Magnus? ¿Qué puede querer Jace de Magnus?".

"Tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo", replica Isabelle, un segundo antes de colgar.

* * *

La pizza no es un alimento con el que Will se encuentre familiarizado, Jace lo advierte en cuanto ve la torpeza del chico al comerla. Aunque eso no impide una ingesta desaforada de la misma, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si llevara cien años sin comer, mientras encadena una pregunta tras otra, todas ellas dirigidas a Magnus, y todas referentes a esas dos personas: Tessa y Jem.

Entre los datos que va a aportando Will y los que se le escapan a Magnus, Jace tarda poco en darse cuenta de quienes son los personajes en cuestión. A uno de ellos, de hecho, lo conoce personalmente, ya que hasta hace poco era conocido como el Hermano Zachariah. El miembro de la Hermandad más humano que jamás había tenido el gusto de conocer, con el cual ha intercambiado no sólo palabras, sino también parte del fuego celestial que le corría por las venas hasta el día en que se produjo el desastroso ataque al Instituto. Aquello, de alguna manera, liberó a Zachariah de la Hermandad. Jace no conoce muchos datos al respecto, sólo que él dejó el hábito y se convirtió de nuevo en un cazador de sombras ordinario, uno mortal y muy joven, pocos años mayor que él. Sabe, por otro lado, que el chico tuvo, mucho tiempo atrás, algún tipo de vínculo con la familia Herondale. Y que él estuvo entre los pocos miembros del Consejo que insistieron en no tirar la toalla y seguir buscándolo mientras estuvo ligado a Sebastian. Por otro lado, a Theresa Gray no la conoce personalmente, pero sí que ha oído hablar de ella. Forma parte del Laberinto Espiral de los brujos.

"Tessa y James se han acercado mucho últimamente", está explicando Magnus. "Tú ya sabías que eso estaba destinado a suceder, que sucedería en cuanto alguien encontrase una cura para James que le permitiese volver a ser él mismo".

"Claro que lo sabía", conviene Will. "Es más, esperaba que sucediera, me alegra profundamente que haya sucedido. Necesitan cuidarse el uno al otro. Pero no veo que ese sea motivo para mantenerme alejado de ellos, Magnus".

"Estas siendo egoísta, William", repite el brujo por enésima vez desde que llegaron a su casa.

"¡Y un cuerno!", replica Will, levantándose de su asiento, cargado de desesperación y ansia casi descontrolada. "Tengo derecho a verlos. Tessa era mi familia y Jem mi mejor amigo, mi brújula, mi parabatai".

"Tú lo has dicho, William: lo eran. Eso es lo que no acaba de entrar en tu dura cabeza, el tiempo pretérito. No te culpo por estar de vuelta, es evidente que tú no eres el responsable, pero Tessa pasó años devastada tras tu muerte. Le costó un infierno recuperarse, superar la pérdida. Apenas se ha acercado a ningún mortal desde entonces, no era capaz de superarlo. Y ahora que tiene a James, por fin parece que se va a permitir a sí misma volver a ser feliz junto a alguien. Si te viera de nuevo, ella… Eso podría ser… ".

El discurso de Magnus queda interrumpido por un pitido telefónico y Jace siente vibrar el aparato que porta el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. Lo que fuera a decir Magnus queda suspendido en el aire, aunque da bastante igual, Magnus no ha parado de repetir lo mismo en la última hora y pico, y su pariente Herondale sigue en sus trece con lo de ver a sus amigos, es de ideas fijas, el muchacho. Básicamente igual que él. Debe de ser un rasgo de familia.

"Es Isabelle", informa Jace cuando Magnus y Will vuelven los ojos para mirarlo. Se levanta de la butaca otomana en la que se encontraba sentado, y se aleja hasta un ventanal para poder mantener una conversación privada con su hermana.

"¿Izzy? Ha pasado algo", pregunta preocupado.

"Alec y papá vienen hacia aquí, llegarán en unas horas", contesta ella sin más preámbulos.

"¿Vuelve Alec?", inquiere Jace esperanzado. Desde que su parabatai se marchó a Idris, ha sentido que le faltaba una parte de sí mismo, su otra mitad. Jace es más comprensivo que Isabelle con el comportamiento de Alec. Entiende que después de lo sucedido con Maryse, bueno, después de todo, él necesite tiempo. Aunque tiene la ligera impresión de que los kilómetros de por medio con Nueva York se deben más a Magnus que a la preocupante desaparición de su madre.

"Sólo es una visita, no te hagas ilusiones, Jace", le suelta Isabelle. "Aparte de que no vienen solos. Les acompaña media Clave, Cónsul incluido, al parecer".

Eso genera una nueva alarma en la cabeza de Jace. Si viene la Clave no puede permitir que William permanezca en el Instituto, aunque tampoco le gustaría perderlo de vista. Todo a su alrededor es demasiado raro como para hacerlo, y que diablos, es su familia; si lo que dice es cierto, y no parece mentir, comparten la misma sangre corriéndoles por las venas. Y aunque sólo sea por eso, se siente obligado a protegerlo de la Clave, cuya idiotez, en ocasiones, no conoce límites. Su lealtad con la Clave se ha visto seriamente perjudicada en los últimos tiempos, pero su lealtad hacia su propia sangre… podía sentirla de alguna manera hacia Valentine, incluso en los peores momentos. Y ahora que conoce sus lazos con los Herondale, es incapaz de evitarla.

"Robert y un séquito de la Clave se dirigen hacia Nueva York", comunica a sus acompañantes de cuarto nada más colgar a Isabelle. Eso capta la atención de ambos dos. "Y Alec", añade Jace, ya que considera una información que a Magnus podría resultarle interesante.

La oscura piel de Magnus torna a un blanco inmaculado en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Alexander?"

"La Clave", contesta Jace. "Creo haber mencionado a la Clave antes que a Alec".

Magnus se pasa la mano por su alicaída cabellera, y Will actúa como si la cosa no fuera con él, cuando en realidad es el principal interesado. Seguramente no le gustaría ser objeto de las refinadas torturas de la Clave para que cante todo lo que sepa sobre Sebastian, porque van a relacionarlo con Sebastian, es lo que hacen cada vez que tropiezan con algo inexplicable en su camino, desde que el auténtico hijo de Valentine entró en escena.

A los pocos minutos, suena el timbre del portal, de una forma insistente y prolongada que a Jace le deja saber que es Clary. Él y ella han llegado a conocerse muy bien, hasta en los pequeños detalles como ese. Magnus avanza hacia la puerta como si el cuerpo le pesará treinta kilos de más, y parece harto de que todo tipo de reuniones y debates tengan que desarrollarse en su casa, lo cual Jace puede entender, sobre todo desde que la relación que tenía con Alec brilla por su ausencia. Por otro lado, de repente el brujo da la impresión de tener la edad que realmente tiene (unos cuatrocientos, año arriba, año abajo, no es que hayan hablado mucho del tema).

Los comentarios mordaces de Simon sobre los calcetines de Magnus se escuchan desde el Loft mientras suben las escaleras. Simon, silencioso como un rinoceronte, incluso con su nueva cualidad de vampiro.

"Vas a tener el gusto de conocer al vampiro diurno", le comenta Jace a Will, quien sigue alterado por su pequeña disputa con Magnus. Ellos dos debieron de ser grandes amigos, en algún momento del pasado, dada la familiaridad con la que se tratan. O al menos está claro que se conocían bien. "Un personaje ilustre en la ciudad, sobre todo entre los subterráneos".

Jace logra captar la atención de Will con la información. "¿Un vampiro diurno?", pregunta éste extrañado. "¿Quieres decir que soporta la luz del sol? Eso es curioso. E interesante. Me agradará no ser lo único insólito de la habitación".

"Simon no sólo soporta la luz solar", apunta Jace. "Sino que además es judío, y el mejor amigo de Clarissa".

En ese momento los aludidos atraviesan la puerta de entrada al loft de Magnus. Jace ha descubierto que le encanta el verano, porque deja las pecosas piernas de Clary al viento, con esos vestiditos de aire retro que ella se suele poner. Añade sus pecas a la lista mental de cosas que la hacen tan atractiva para él. Simón, por su parte, va cargado con la funda de su guitarra acústica, lo que le hace temer que pueda surgir un recital improvisado de la nada. A Simon últimamente le ha dado fuerte con su vena compositora, y no abandona instrumento y partituras ni a sol ni a sombra.

Clary se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla nada más verlo, y Jace nota que se le forma una sonrisa boba en la cara, lo cual antes le molestaba profundamente, pero ya no le importa. Está demasiado agradecido porque ella saliera ilesa del ataque de Sebastian al Instituto. Simón, por suerte, no le besa, sino que centra su atención en el personaje nuevo que sigue pateando nerviosamente el salón. A Magnus parece que le hubiera dado una embolia. Es nombrar a Alec, y que al brujo se le escape toda expresión de la cara; o bien pierde la mirada en el suelo como si éste le hubiera hecho algo horrible, esa es la otra posibilidad. En realidad Jace teme que Magnus vaya a mandar a paseo expeditivamente a todos los presentes en su hogar, para así poder compadecerse de sí mismo a sus anchas.

"Herondale, para quieto y siéntate", le ordena Jace una vez que Clary y Simon ya han tomado asiento. Will lo mira como si alucinara con el hecho de que su joven pariente se atreva a darle instrucciones, pero obedece y se acomoda en un brazo del sofá. Ante la mirada atónita de Clary, y la curiosa de Simón, Jace añade: "William Herondale, galés y pariente lejano. Will, éstos son Clary Fray y Simon Lewis, amigos y residentes en Brooklyn".

"¿Amigos?", inquiere Clary antes de que pueda continuar, a lo que le sigue un maratón de preguntas y reproches. "¿Es un cazador de sombras? ¿Es un primo tuyo? ¿Tanta urgencia para presentarme a tu primo? Había hecho planes para esta mañana con Simón. Íbamos a ir a comprar púas de guitarra al Upper East Side.

"Las púas pueden esperar", señala Jace.

"Pensaba que eras el último Herondale", dice Clary, cambiando de tema.

"Y las púas no podían esperar", considera Simon. "Son una edición limitada, van a acabarse pronto".

"Técnicamente lo soy", repone Jace a las palabras de Clary. "Will solo ha venido para unas cortas vacaciones, o eso me ha parecido entender… aunque mejor será que os lo explique directamente el interesado. ¿William?"

"Todo el mundo me llama, Will", puntualiza el aludido. "Y en realidad tampoco manejo información de primera mano sobre el tema. Si bien ha sido responsabilidad mía presentarme en Nueva York, no lo fue mi rescate de aquel soporífero lugar. Yo habría optado por reaparecer de una forma mucho más elegante e impactante, no en medio de Oxford Street, arropado con cartones. Y lo cierto es que estoy muy harto de dar explicaciones. Me parece que lleve meses y meses y meses haciéndolo".

Tanto Clary como Simón clavan la mirada en Will, como intentando averiguar de qué leches está hablando. Magnus parece haber agotado la cantidad de palabras que se permite a sí mismo por jornada, así que Jace va a tener que aclararlo, le guste o no.

"La cuestión es", empieza, "que William, Will, no pertenece exactamente a nuestro tiempo. Alguien ha estado jugando con magia negra, creemos, devolviéndole a un cuerpo humano y trayéndolo al presente desde…".

El tema de la procedencia es harina de otro costal. Ni siquiera el mismo Will sabe de dónde ha salido.

Clary y Simón ponen cara de no dar crédito a lo que escuchan. Jace no sabe muy bien cómo explicarles mejor el tema, y Will parece que no tiene ninguna intención de colaborar. Mientras tanto, a Magnus, que es el único que sería capaz de aportar algo de luz, parece que haya que repetirle las cosas tres veces para que alcancen su cerebro.

"Podrías explicarte un poco mejor", pide Clary, que no aparta sus bonitos ojos verdes de los azules de Will. Espera que esté buscando parecidos y diferencias entre Herondales, y no fascinada por la rara mirada de su pariente galés.

"¡Magnus!", exclama Jace por tercera vez consecutiva, y entonces el brujo reacciona dando un respingo. "Agradecería un poco de ayuda de tu parte".

"Magia negra", repite Magnus con desgana. "Resumiendo: él", prosigue señalando a Will con un largo dedo, "no debería de estar aquí. Podríamos culpar a la rueda de la transmigración, pero pensamos que Sebastian, o algún que otro miembro de su familia demoniaca podrían estar implicados. Además, William ha optado por aparecer justo cuando la Clave se dispone a hacernos una visita de cortesía. Todo más que fabuloso, chicos".

"Oh, Magnus", dice Jace con condescendencia. "Pues todavía no sabes lo mejor: Will tendrá quedarse aquí contigo. No puedo llevarlo al Instituto con todos los sabuesos de la Clave rondando por allí".

"Absolutamente no", sentencia Magnus.

"¿Por qué iba a importarte? Este sitio es grande y hay habitaciones de sobra", protesta Jace. "Pensaba que erais viejos conocidos".

"Y lo somos. Y también soy un viejo conocido de la Clave, que no dudará en darse una vuelta por Brooklyn para venir a saludarme. Así que no. No me gustaría que pensasen que tengo algo que ver. Además, ¿otro Herondale colocando mis libros por orden alfabético? ¿La ropa por colores? Ni hablar".

"No entiendo muy bien de qué va todo esto, pero podría quedarse en mi casa", comenta de repente Simon. Es lo primero que dice desde que llegó acompañando a Clary. Aparte de lo de las púas.

Todos lo miran interrogantes y éste se encoge de hombros. "Me refiero a la casa de mi madre. Ella ha optado por estar lo más lejos posible de mí, al menos durante el verano y ha emigrado a la granja de unos parientes, en Kansas".

"¿No has dicho que tu hermana se ha instalado aquí durante las vacaciones de verano?", le pregunta Clary.

"Sí", contesta Simón. "Rebecca suele venir por vacaciones, cuando acaba los exámenes de la universidad. Y este año cree que debe de estar aquí para ocuparse de mí, en ausencia de nuestra madre, la cual me aborrece y piensa que soy un peligroso monstruo. Pero a Becca puedo decirle cualquier cosa. Puedo decirle que es un estudiante de intercambio del programa del instituto San Javier, si a Will le parece bien".

Como era de esperar, a Will le parece estupendo. No le apetecía mucho pasar la noche en la calle, y seguramente lidiar con la hermana de Simon sea mejor que lidiar con la Clave.

* * *

**a/n: **no hace falta aclarar que tanto personajes como escenarios principales pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Hoy he probado a incluír otros puntos de vista. Pasará de vez en cuando, aunque principalmente voy a escribir desde el punto de vista de Will.

No existe número ni palabra que expresen lo agradecida que estoy a quienes leeís este fic. Espero que el capítulo haya sido, al menos, interesante. Hasta el siguiente.


End file.
